JUNIOR
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: I wrote this story based on the funny movie for Terry's birthday 2015 in French. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Dr. Alistair Cornwell wants to sell his new drug, but he needs a guinea pig to try it on... his friend Dr. Terrence Grandchester is the perfect candidate... to get pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

_**JUNIOR**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Just for three months"**_

Doctor Terrence Grandchester was working in a laboratory of the Andrew company with his best friend, Alistair Cornwell. They were both gynaecologist and they were doing some research on how to prevent miscarriages to pregnant women. Terrence came from England. He had met Alistair at a medical conference in Berlin and Alistair had offered him to come and work with him in the family company. Terrence, who was British, had said yes, so he had moved to Chicago to work with his friend.

Only in the absence of the great uncle William, Mr. Legan was the one in charge, aunt Sarah's husband, and he had reduced the funds for research.

Terrence and Alistair went to do a presentation on their drug in front of the FDA. Terrence talked about their drug Expectane, they had tried on chimpanzees, which were able to carry their pregnancy to term after having lots of miscarriages. Terry was so serious, Alistair was trying to make him laugh in vain. They were waiting for the decision.

\- Let us test the drug on pregnant women, I can assure you that it's going to work, said Alistair…

\- No, Mr. Cornwell, we've heard enough. We're going to let you know what decision we took, said the lady in charge.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

But a week later, the answer was negative and Terrence could no longer stay in America, he had to leave the country. So he went to the lab and he locked the doors, so he could pack his things in peace.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Alistair was in his office with a patient.

\- Patricia…

\- Alistair…

\- What do you want?

\- Alistair… I came to see you…

\- We're divorced…

\- And I'm pregnant…

Alistair thought he heard her wrong.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I'm pregnant…

\- How?

\- How? And you're a gynaecologist? You don't know how women get pregnant?

\- Stop being the smart one, Patricia! Who's the father?

\- Well…

\- At Archibald's wedding? Our moment of madness…

\- Has bear its fruits…

\- Wonderful! You waited until we were divorced to get pregnant!

\- Alistair… I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby…

He looked at her. He loved her so much, he had never stopped loving her. She wore glasses like him and they were always on the same wave length. She mid long brown hair. He smiled and approached her.

\- Congratulations…

\- You're really happy?

\- Of course I'm happy…

\- And your great aunt is not going to say anything?

\- About..?

\- The fact that I'm going to have child out of wedlock…

\- Are you asking me to marry you?

\- No… but my grand-mother…

\- You want me to marry you?

She looked at him. She loved him too, but living with him in his family was hell…

\- That's the less romantic proposal I've ever heard! Said Patricia.

\- Patricia…

\- Look, I'm going to have a baby. For the moment, that's all that matter. Do you agree to be my doctor?

\- I shouldn't be, I'm the father…

\- You're the best…

\- But…

\- In case you want to send me to one of your colleagues… I don't want another doctor, Alistair… I don't want another man to see me…

They were each other's first time…

\- All right, he finally said, I'll be your doctor…

\- And I'm begging you, don't overdo it…

\- Over do it how?

\- You know what I mean…

Alistair's cell phone rang. He answered.

\- What? I'll be right there!

\- What's going on? Asked Patricia.

\- It's Terry… I have to go, he replied getting out of his office running.

He ran to the laboratories of the Andrew enterprises, which were not that far from his doctor's office. He found a moving truck in front of the building with Daniel Legan inside in front of the lab doors. There were two men who came to undo the lock, they started working.

\- Daniel? What's going on?

\- Well, I have a good and a bad new for you: Your project his cancelled…

\- The FDA rejected us?

\- Yes! The board of administration decided to reject your project too…

\- You're the head of the board…

\- You said it…

\- You know I've invested a lot of money in this project…

\- Nothing venture, nothing gained…

\- What's the good news?

\- I was able to convince Doctor Candy White to join our team… she very solicited…

\- Is that her moving truck over there?

\- Yes, she has to start working and your partner locked himself up…

The locksmiths were able to undo the locks of the lab doors…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence was putting his stuff away and saying goodbye to the chimpanzees with whom he had worked. He was moved. He was going to miss the birth of the little monkey he had seen growing in its mother's belly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In the truck, there was a cryogenic freezer on wheels, Candice White was making sure the movers would be careful with her precious packages. But a wrong move on her part, because she was very clumsy and it was legendary, she made the freezer slip and off it went on its wheels. She tried to hang on to it, the freezer was going fast straight to the lap where the doors were just taken off…

Candice was hanging on to her freezer on wheels, got in the lab screaming.

Terrence was packing his stuff turned around when he heard her, to see what was going on, he saw the freezer coming at him and he put his arms and he reached to stop it, he succeeded in stoping it but Candice was projected forward and she landed on Terrence. She was happy he had managed to stop the freezer on wheels…

\- Oh thank you! Thank you so much! She said.

She kissed him on the lips, once, twice…and something happened… Terrence, who was on the floor with that crazy woman on him, looked at her surprised. She kissed him, once, twice, thanking him… They both had the impression they were hit by lightning… they looked at each other.

\- You're hurting me, said Terrence.

\- Oh… oh! I'm sorry! Said Candice standing up the way she could, but she hurt Terrence again.

\- Ouch, oow! He said standing up.

\- I'm confused, said Candice, please forgive me. But you've saved…

While she was saying that, she opened her cryogenic freezer to check that the test tubes were intact.

\- Everything is fine in my dairy section, she said, that's how I call all these eggs.

\- Eggs? Said Alistair.

\- Yes, Candice is going to replace you with her research on eggs/ovum, said Daniel. Candice White, this is Alistair Cornwell and Terrence Grandchester…

\- Please to meet you, said Candice smiling.

Terrence wasn't smiling, but he was amazed by the smile for a few seconds… Alistair was smiling to the pretty lady…

\- This is your lab, said Daniel smiling

Candice was smiling looking for Terrence with her eyes.

\- But where is he? She started…

\- Doctor Grandchester has left the premises, said en employee.

\- Oh, said Candice sorry, it was his laboratory? But…

\- It's yours now, said Daniel.

\- But I don't want to take anybody's place.

\- And you're not taking anybody's place, I assure you, said Daniel smiling.

Alistair realised that Terrence was gone and he went to look for him.  
\- Put the chimpanzees in the storage, we wont be needed them anymore, said Daniel to the employees.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Alistair found Terry at his apartment packing.

\- What are you doing Terry?

\- I'm going back to London…

\- No, Terry, said Alistair, stay, I'm going to look for other funds. The Canadians are interested… we just have to show them our subject…

\- It's no use… I'm going back home.

\- We're almost there… The Expectane is working…

\- But without the funds, we won't be able to continue our research… even with the Canadians.

\- I can get the funds… I have an idea…

Terry knew that expression in his friend's eyes.

\- Oh oh… what do you have in mind?

\- We could do the test on a subject and show the results to the Canadians.

\- We don't have a subject to test on… they stopped our research

\- Yes, but we can continue in hiding… for the Canadians. We're not forced to tell them who the subject is…

\- How…?

\- Remember that male chimpanzee on which we tested the expectane? He got to his fourth month of gestation…

\- So what?

\- So what? What if we tested that on you?

\- I'm not a woman…

\- We're not going to specify that on the forms… thins at what it would do to those women who can't carry a child to term…

\- You want me to be your guinea pic, you want me to be pregnant? Are you out of your mind?

\- I'm very serious… I'm going to manage to sell my drug to the Canadians. They are very interested. All we need is a subject X and it's information…

\- Alistair, you're loosing your mind…

\- Terry, please, don't go. Don't leave me, I can't do this without you…

\- You can find another guinea pig…

\- Maybe, but nobody is going to take the experience to heart like you…

\- No, no, no and absolutely no!

Terry didn't want to hear it. He wanted to go back to his country and find the funds for new research or even convince his father to finance his project. He was done packing and was leaving Chicago. Alistair continue to follow him to convince him to sty. Terry would have it, he was getting on the place. Alistair even bought a plane ticket just to get on the other side to follow Terry inside the plane. He sat down next to Terry, preventing the passenger who was supposed to sit there, to go elsewhere.

\- Terry, think about the money we're going to make and to all those women we'll be able to help!

\- Most of them won't be able to afford it, it's going to be very expensive…

\- That's where we're going to put a system into place to help those who can't afford it…

\- I don't know…

\- Say yes, Terry and let's get off the plane, it's going to be only for 3 months, we get the data and that's all… you stop and we get our contract with the Canadians.

Terry looked at Alistair. What a crazy idea! But he had nothing better to do at the moment, aside going to ask his father for money and he really didn't support his carreer? Why not try this adventure? Be pregnant for a few weeks? To see what women talked about so much… It was crazy, but why not? It was going to just for a few weeks…

\- All right, he finally said

Alistair wasn't sure he heard him right.

\- What?

\- I said all right! You can't hear anymore? Said Terry smiling

\- Oh…oh! So let's get off the plane!

\- They ran off the plance. Terry had to take his hand luggage back, which he had put in the upper compartment and they got off the plane at the last minute!

\- I have to be crazy…, said Terry. You're going to find an egg tonight, so that we could start.

\- Yes, no problem, said Alistair.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

While Terrence was at his place collecting his sperm for the fecundation, Alistair went to the lap to "borrow" an egg in Candice White Dairy section. He opened the freezer.

\- So, who is the lucky one today, he said picking up a tube, "Junior" you should do the trick.

He took the test tube and put it in a little thermos bottle to conserve it. The monkeys, who were still in their cages, screamed and… he was surprise to see Candice asleep on her desk, she woke up startled.

\- What? Who's there? She asked.

Alistair hit his thermos bottle behind his back.

\- It's only me, Alistair, what are you doing here?

\- Oh Doctor Cornwell…. Where am I? She said a little lost, oh yes! I'm in my laboratory! But you, what brings you here?

Alistair, still hiding the thermos bottle said:

\- Euh, nostalgia, it's hard to leave this lab, where I worked so much…

He looked at Candy with her hair undone and she had a slice of cheese stuck on her cheek. He approached her.

\- What? She asked

Alistair took off the slice of cheese on her cheek.

\- Oh, there it is! It came from my sandwich…, she said smiling.

Alistair thought she was so cute with her hair undone, she looked like a teenage girl.

\- What are you doing here, Doctor Cornwell?

Alistair looked around and he said:

\- Oh Cheetah! You kept the chimpanzees!

\- Well yes, they were too cute and I couldn't get rid of a future mom…

\- Doctor Grandchester is going to be happy.

\- Yes, I feel like he's upset with me a bit, for taking his place.

\- The pill was bitter to swallow for him…

\- It's really a shame that he had to interrupt his research for budgetary reasons… you can tell him he can come here to work. I'm ready to make a place for him. You know him better than me, do you think he's going to agree to share?

\- I think he's going to like that very much. More than you think.

He put his thermos on the floor hiding it, approached her to take her hands saying:

\- Is there a Mister Doctor White?

She looked at him with her big green eyes, stunned.

\- What? She said not getting it, oh… no!

She burst out laughing freeing her hands.

\- Well good, said Alistair, we could have dinner one night…

\- No, said Candy seriously.

This woman was direct. He had said that to distract her, so he could leave with the egg, but she pushed him away so coldly and it kind of hurt him in his pride.

\- All right, he said a little disappointed, I'm going to go.

He picked up his thermos bottle on the floor pretending he was hurting his back leaning and he ran out of there!

\- Good bye.

\- Good bye.

He went back at Terrence's to do the fecundation…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **The Food and Drug Administration (FDA or USFDA)**_ _is a federal agency of the United States Department of Health and Human Services, one of the United States federal executive departments. The FDA is responsible for protecting and promoting public health through the control and supervision of food safety, tobacco products, dietary supplements, prescription and over-the-counter pharmaceutical drugs(medications), vaccines, biopharmaceuticals, blood transfusions, medical devices, electromagnetic radiation emitting devices (ERED), cosmetics, animal foods & feed[4] and veterinary products._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Junior**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Morning sickness"**_

Candice was in her office looking at Dr. Cornwell leave. She was straight with him and a little cold. But she likes things to be clear with the male species, which was not always obvious. If it had been Terrence Grandchester who had invited her for dinner? She would've said yes of course! Why him and not another one? It was love at first sight when she fell on him earlier… he had saved her Dairy section! She was simply grateful… but when she had kissed him in her enthusiasm… she had felt… she wanted to kiss him again, in fact and she did it… it was wonderful. She wanted to see him again and she wished very hard that he would agree to come back and work in her lab. That way she was going to be able to see him every day…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Alistair was in his lab doing the in-vitro fertilization. He had taken Terry's sperm. They were able to look at it live via the microscope, how the fecundation was done.

\- Your little swimmers are very performing, you know that?

\- You sound surprise…

\- Well, mine decided to work after my divorce…

\- What do you mean?

\- Patricia, my ex-wife came to announce me that she was pregnant…

\- Oh… congratulations!

\- A moment of weakness during my brother's wedding a month ago…

\- I remember… you were hitting the sheets with your ex-wife?

\- You know, I've never looked at another woman…

\- You still love her.

\- I will always love her… we've known each other forever… we were both virgins…

\- Ah, I understand, it creates particular links.

\- She wants me to be her doctor.

\- And that bothers you?

\- No, on the other side, I don't want another man to see her naked…

\- So you should remarry her…

\- It's not that simple…

\- It is that simple… you love her, she loves you and you're going to have a baby together. You're a family…

\- We're divorced.

\- Well looks like destiny is telling you that you shouldn't have divorce…

Meanwhile, Terry was lying on the bed, and Alistair had turned on the ultrasound machine and was looking inside Terry's belly.

\- Here is a place where the embryo could develop for 3 months…

\- All right, said Terry.

\- Let's put a bun in your oven.

He took a big syringe and was about to inject it into Terry's abdomen when:

\- Where did you get the egg? Asked Terry.

\- Where it came from? Asked Alistair a little puzzled…

\- Yes…

\- Euh a collegue of mine. They're from an anonymous donor, he had a couple of spares. Now, relax…

Alistair injected the embryon into Terry's abdomen. They looked on the screen together and they saw the needle transpercing the abdomen and the embryo get out.

\- Let the adventure begin! Said Alistair. You have to take you dose of Expectane. I modified the formula by adding some progesterone

Terry drank the blue liquid.

\- How does it taste? Asked Alistair

\- It's bitter…

\- We're going to add some strawberry flavour to sell it better

\- All right…

Alistair put the machine away and Terry went to sleep. He was thinking about Candice White before he fell asleep, about her kiss, her unforgettable kisses.

While he was sleeping, he started dreaming… he was lying on the bed and he opened his eyes. A beautiful nurse came in carrying a baby. The baby they gave him was a pretty little girl, with big green eyes and blond hair and freckles on her face.

\- Mommy? Said the baby looking at him like it was looking for it's mommy.

Terry paniqued while carryin the baby.

\- Oh…oh…

\- Mommy! Insisted the baby MOMMY! It yelled louder

\- Aaa! Yelled Terry waking up in started.

What a nightmare! Whey was he dreaming about a baby? While the plan was not supposed to include a birth…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the same moment, Candice woke up in sweat after a very strange dream… Terrence Grandchester has a baby with her face! What was that about? She had to stop thinking about the handsome doctor… but it was impossible! She was dreaming she had a baby with him…or was he the one who had the baby, he was at the hospital with a hospital gown and a baby with her face… She had to wake up… that dream was a little upsetting.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was calling his friend.

\- Alistair! Alistair!

The latter arrived.

\- What's going on?

\- Where am I? Asked Terry

\- You're at my place…

\- What am I doing here?

\- You had to stay with me, during the experience…

\- Oh yeah… I forgot, said Terry thinking about his dream…

A baby with Dr. Candy's face…

Alistair put a thermometer in his mouth.

\- I'm going to take your temperature.

Then Alistair took Terry's blood pressure.

\- You temperature is normal, your blood pressure is normal, said Alistair.

Terry got out of his bed saying:

\- I have to go to the bathroom…

\- Just in time, said Alistair giving him a cup, you fill this up?

Terry took the cup and went to the bathroom.

\- We're going to do the test at 8 o'clock and 10 pm…I 'm going to do analysis and ultrasounds. By the way, doctor Candice said you could use the lab…

Terry didn't say anything. Doctor Candice? The doctor he couldn't stop thinking about? The doctor who had invaded his dreams by putting her face on his baby… But what baby? He was not going to have a baby… was he even pregnant?

\- Terry? Did you hear me? You can go to the lab…

\- How nice of her, he finally said, I'll be able to test the amniotic fluid.

Terry got out of the bathroom with the cup filled with his urine and gave it to Alistair.

\- This should be enough, said Alistair who was wearing plastic gloves in the mean time.

He took some urine and put some in a test tube, then he put another liquid…

\- I must be crazy to have agreed to do this, said Terry

Alistair was mixing up the urine in the test tube with the liquid and it changed colour and turned blue.

\- You might be crazy, said Alistair, but you're pregnant! Congratulations!

He gave him the test tube.

\- I'm pregnant, said Terry.

Alistair gave him a wrist watch.

\- This watch is set to beep every four hours to remind you to take expectane. Six times a day, that's ok?

\- Yes…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Four weeks later…

Terry was going to the lab to work with Dr, Candice. He liked spending time with her, He like watching her, listen to her talk. He would also think about his dream and he didn't dare… should he hit on her?

Because he really liked her a lot… Especially the fact that she kept the chimpanzees in the lab with Cheetah, the female, who had her baby, he was able to be there and watch the birth.

Candy had helped him with Cheetah giving birth making faces a lot.

\- Well, said Terry, you look a lot like Cheetah with all those faces you're making!

\- It's to comfort her, come on!

\- Well you're really taking female solidarity to the heart! I'm going to call you Judy, the female monkey, Cheetah's sister…

\- Judy the female monkey? Like in Daktari?

Terry looked at her smiling, amazed.

\- I never thought I would meet someone who remembers "Daktari"!

\- And I even know that "daktari" means doctor in Swahili, she said smiling

Candy looked at him smiling. She should've gotten angry, but she was not at all… In fact she was charmed by Terry.

\- And you speak Swahili too? Said Terry, _Habari kani_?

\- _Muzuri…_

They looked like they were the only two people in the world. The others were looking at them smiling… they were really on the same wave length… But she shouldn't show him that she liked the half-baked joke…

\- My name is Candy

\- That's what I said, Judy…

He was incorrigible!

\- Dr. Grandchester, si poor Cheetah didn't need me so much, I would've left you alone!

\- And abandon your sister chimpanzee? I don't think so! You're way too compassionate!

\- Oh you! Said Candy faking indignation!

When the littlemonkey was born, the sensation was incredible to see that new life come to the world… Candy and Terry looked at each other and they smiled tenderly. Terry gave the baby to Cheetah who was very happy…

Ever since that day, he would tease her and call her "Judy", Cheetah's sister. She was letting him do it too because she liked him.

He looked at her while she was working, but he became nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up. An employee asked him he was all right.  
Candy was wondering what was going on…

\- He's fine, said the employee.

Alistair arrived with a banana.

\- For the new mommy! He said walking to the cage with the chimpazees.

\- Dr. Cornwell, thank you, they love bananas!

The female monkey had another female baby…

\- You're so pretty! You've got a beautiful daughter, she looks like you!

Terry came out of bathroom and walked to his friend.

\- Are you all right? Asked Alistair.

\- My hormones level are lower than normal

\- We're going to raise the dose

\- I feel sick…

\- That's normal in the morning, if you eat, it will pass.

\- And…, he continued but he stopped.

\- What? You can tell me everything.

\- I have … sensitive nipples.

\- What?

\- My nipples…how do I say it? They itch… I.. have sensitive nipples.

\- It itches or is it irrated? Asked Alistair.

An employee who was earing them approached them.

\- Do you surf? He asked Terry.

\- Hein? Said the two men.

\- It happens to me when I surf, it's the contact with water and the board… it's probably the mixture of paraine and salt water, that's normal, it happens to me too.

Another employee, a woman, arrived to say:

\- What are you talking about? She asked.

\- He's got sentive nipples…

\- I don't surf, said Terry.

\- It could come from your detergent, said the girl, it happens when I use a non biodegradable soap.

\- Thanks for your advice, said Alistair, that's really nice.

He was sending them away gently.

\- I don't know who long I'm going to take this, said Terry.

\- Just a little bit more. I sent the first results to the Canadians, they love it… I'm going to the big boss soon in San Francisco next month…

Terry wasn't hearing a thing. He was feeling sick and he felt like everything was spinning around him.

\- I have cramps, said Terry.

\- Cramps? Said Alistair, let's go get some fresh air, come on.

While he was walking they went outside, Alistair was saying.

\- Cramps, itching, it's not the end of the world and can't raise the hormones level too fast… it's going to upset the whole protocole.

\- All right, said Terry breathless.

They heard a voice calling them.

\- Dr. Cornwell, Dr. Grandchester!

It was Dr. Candice…

\- But what does she want again? Said Alistair.

\- What? She's nice, the lady doctor, said Terry.

Candy came out, a young man with roller skates also hit her and another young man a little further for avoiding Candy and they fell.

Candice continued her way like there was nothing.

\- I wanted to talk top you, she told Terry.

\- Yes?

\- I noticed the sudden tiredness and your nausea and I also noticed the little recipient in the waste basket , so I wanted to ask you if you had a substance abuse problem?

\- NO! Said Terry.

\- What? Said Alistair.

\- There's no need to be ashamed, I've studied the subject in school…

Terrence and Alistair continued walking.

\- Dr. Cornwell, he's been like that for over a month, and I think you should have him examined.

Terry looked at her with love. She had noticed and she was worried about him…

\- It's nothing, started Alistair, it's a rare form of sickness from his town in Scotland called "Edinbougsitis", it hit all the adult men and they get very obese…

Terry looked at Alistair stunned. What the heck was ne talking about? Alistair saw Daniel from afar and he didn't want him to sniff around a pregnant Terry, so he decided to go talk to him to distract him…

Terry stayed with Candy…

\- But you're not obese, she said.

\- Euh… that's because I'm under treatment, said Terry and in 9 weeks it's going to be over, you'll see…

He looked at her with tenderness. But he didn't trust what he was feeling. Ever since he was pregnant, his body was all over the place, his hormones, nausea, mood swings…

Candy looked at him, should she make the first step? She really wanted to date him, but… She had to wait for him to make the first move, otherwise… she will be forced to help him out a little…

\- I don't like loosing the control of my body, said Terry.

\- You like to have control, don't you?

\- How?

\- Well you always wear the 3 same shirts, your lunch, the apple, the sandwich with liver pate…

Terry looked at her. She had noticed all that? Was she watching him or something?

\- I like order, it's not bad, he said.

\- It was just an observation…

\- I don't like being sick…

\- Oh, look at the big baby! You men cry for the smallest hurt! You should try being a woman for a moment,,, it's a real nightmare! You body transform from the first period and it doesn't stop until menopause! You whole existence goes from swollen breast, hurting, blood loss, the fear of staining, the cervical smears, spasms, cramps, hormones, life crisis! And during all that you have to pretend everything is fin!

\- I've never wanted to be a woman, said Terry.

\- It was a figure of speech, said Candy walking away.

But what did she just do? It was like she wanted to help him out a little so he could ask her out?

 _"_ _Great Candy! Good job!", she said to herself_

Terry went back to work in the lab. Candy had observed him, and he didn't know if he should be happy or not? Anyway, they spent the rest of the day together avoiding each other…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Daktari**_ _(_ _Swahili for "doctor") is an American family drama series that aired on CBS between 1966 and 1969. The series is an Ivan Tors Films Production in association with MGM Television starring Marshall Thompsonas Dr. Marsh Tracy, a veterinarian at the fictional Wameru Study Centre for Animal Behaviour in East Africa_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Junior**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"The reception"**_

The same evening, Alistair was at his place, when he got a visit from Patricia. Il rolled his eyes. He didn't get the time to think about their situation with the Terry project…

\- Good evening Alistair.

\- Good evening Patricia… our appointment is next week, he said coldly.

\- Well, don't jump of joy or anything!

\- Patricia, you could've chosen another doctor…

\- I want you, I thought we agreed on that…

\- Why are you here?

\- I got an email about the reception tonight…

\- Ah…

\- I still on the list

\- You want to go?

\- Why not? It could be entertaining…

\- You're not working?

\- Yes I am, but my evenings are free… would it bother you if I go?

\- Since when do you care about that?

\- Since we're going to have a baby together…

They heard noise at the door. Terrence was back.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I'm bothering you, said Terry.

\- No, said Alistair, you remember Patricia, my ex-wife?

\- Oh yeah! Said Terry smiling

He approached her smiling.

\- Alistair told me the good news! Said Terry with enthousiasm, congratulations!

\- Thank you, said Patricia

She was happy to see that Alistair had talked about the baby to his friend.

\- Terrence is here for a little while, we're working on a project together…

\- I'm going to go to my room, he said, congratulations again to the two of you!

Terry went up to his bedroom. Alistair looked at Patricia.

\- You can come to the reception…

\- Thank you…

\- And…

\- Yes…

\- I'm very happy for the baby…

She smiled at him.

\- Thank you Alistair.

She kissed him on the cheek and he looked for her lips and kissed her for a long while. Terry was right, this baby was telling them to reunite their family. He let go of her and she left. Without saying a word.

He went upstairs to see Terry.

\- Is everything all right? Asked Terry

\- Yes… I …

\- Yes?

\- I just kissed her…

\- Ah!

\- But it's complicated…

\- I don't see anything complicated; you love her, she loves you and you're going to have a baby…

\- Let's examine your baby, he said.

Terry was looking at a commercial on television and he became emotional and tears came to his eyes coming down his cheeks.

\- Come on! Said Alistair, why are you crying?

\- She was daddy's little girl… she's married and leaving the house.

\- Oh my God! Stop watching television! It's hurting you… Everything is fine! You're in great shape. One more week and it's done. Everything is going according to plan. Don't wait for me tonight, I have a reception…

\- What ? A reception?

\- Yes, ils a pharmaceutical convention, I have an appointment at the hotel.

\- I'm bored… can you take me with you?

\- No, you stay here and keep warm… that's the reason Patricia was here, she wanted to make sure it wouldn't bother me to see her…

\- You don't understand. Take me with you…

\- Yes I understand, and it's no, You're staying here….

\- Alistair, said Terry, please… I'm going to be all alone again, and I'm pregnant.

\- Oh, would you stop saying the same thing?

\- Alistair…

\- Just keep in mind you're not pregnant, pregnant. Consider it like an experiment… Like you chewing gum, a little piece a very little piece…

\- Please, I'm going to make myself scarce, you're not even going to know I'm there…

Alistair look at his friend. He was really more emotional than usual. Being pregnant was not a piece of cake and he wanted him to avoid stress…

\- All right…

\- Thank you! Said Terry smiling, I have nothing to wear!

\- Incredible! Said Alistair who couldn't believe the change in his friend.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The reception was in a hotel. There was an orchestra playing and people were dancing. Alistair was talking to the Canadians.

\- I think we're going to revolutionize the world of science, said Alistair.

\- I'm sure of it, said the man he was talking to.

\- I can assure you, that we're facing a potential market of 5 millions prescriptions just in the United States.

\- When will you get the results on human beings?

\- From me to you? I will give you definitive results by the end of the week.

\- That soon?

\- Yes…

\- Allow me to tell you that I'm impressed.

He shook Alistair's hand warmly. Daniel who was listening, came to talk to them.

\- You're still trying to sell your product?

\- Daniel, it's really bad to eaves drop on other people's conversations.

\- You know I always hear things…

\- You're never going to change…

\- You said you will have definitive results. You know that test on humans is against the ethic code, don't you?

\- All I was doing was making them believe that I'm close to definitive results to raise their interest.

\- Is there a woman taking _Expectane_ out there?

\- Absolutely not! Said Alistair.

Terrence was at the buffet table.

\- Alistair! Daniel! Good evening! He said with enthousiasm.

He was helping himself, filling up his plate with hors-d'oeuvres and treats.

Alistair approached him followed by Daniel.

\- Where were you?

\- I went for a ride, said Terry , then I ended up in a beauty parlor and I had a massage. It was relaxing, I even fell asleep on my table.

Daniel looked at him.

\- Terrence, you find you… radiant.

\- Thank you, said Terry smiling

Alistair wanted to walk away with Terry to avoid Daniel. He took his arm and he said:

\- Let's go…

\- You want an hors d'oeuvres?

\- No, I'm fine…, he said, taking Terry far away from Daniel.

Candice was also at the hotel. She saw Terry from afar and she wanted to salute him and she hit a waiter with his tray with hors d'oeuvres, which flew in the air with everything.

\- Oh my God! I beg your pardon. Are you all right? She asked the waiter helping him by picking up the contents of the tray.  
Alistair and Terry were looking at her from afar.

\- That woman is public danger! It's a wonder she's still alive!

Terry was fascinated.

\- She's the radiant one tonight, don't you think so? Asked Terry.

He approached her, Daniel was faster, he went to greet Candy taking her lightly in his arms.

\- I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you all right?

\- There was a long line for the washroom, said Candy

\- Hello, said Alistair

\- Good evening, said Terry smiling. Do you want an hors d'oeuvre? He asked offering him his plate.

\- Oh, pig in a blankets! Thank you, I adore those, she said taking one.

\- They're my favourite too, said Terry taking one to eat too.

Patricia chose that moment to get there.

\- Good evening, she said smiling

\- Patty, said Daniel, this is doctor Candice White.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candice

\- Pleased to meet you, said Patricia smiling.

She looked at Terry's plate and she said:

\- Pigs in a blanket? I love those!

Terry offered him some from his plate and she took two.

\- Let's go to the buffet Patricia, said Alistair walking away with her.

Candy looked at Terry and she said:

\- You look… how should I say this? You have a radiant shine!

\- Yes, said Daniel, I told him that earlier too. Is there a reason?

\- I feel great, that's all, said Terry smiling.

The orchestra started to play the song: "I got you under my skin". Terry said looking at Candy:

\- I love this song.

\- May I have this dance? Asked Terry and Daniel at the same time.

Candy looked at them both smiling.

\- In fact, I've never tried to dance this.

\- Me neither, said Terry, it's going to be the first time. We should try to it together.

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

Terry gave his plate to Daniel.

\- Hold this, while I dance.

Candy put the rest of the piece of her pig in a blanket on the plate.

\- Thank you, she said.

Terry and her walked to the dance floor where a lot of people were dancing. Candy had a piece of toilet paper stuck to her heel of her shoe.

Patricia was eating hors d'oeuvres with Alistair. They were looking at Candy and Terry.

\- What's that on her heel? Asked Alistair.

\- I don't know, looks like a piece of toilet paper, said Patricia.

\- That woman is accident prone…

\- Your friend seems to like herm said Patricia.

\- I can see that…

\- Looks like you don't like it…

\- No, it doesn't bother me…

Patricia looked at him.

\- I don't know what you're afraid of, you'll tell me when you're ready.

Alistair looked at her. She knew him so well. He was wondering how he had let her get away…

\- Thank you Patty! Said Alistair smiling.

He looked at Terry dancing with Candy was making gestures to get rid of the piece of toilet paper on her right shoe and she started moving her foot trying to take it off, but her shoe flew in the air on a table full of food with people.

\- Incredible! Said Alistair surprised and smiling.

Terry went nicely to get her shoe. Candy had stayed in the middle of the dance floor waiting for Terry with her right shoe. Which he did with pleasure, He leaned to put the shoe back to her foot. They continued dancing looking each other in the eyes. They were happy to be dancing together. He didn't look like they needed words to express each other on what they were feeling.

Daniel looked at them like an idiot with the plate or hors d'oeuvres in his hand. Doctor Candice seemed interested in that damn Doctor Terrence, the idiot friend of his cousin.

Candy and Terry were talking.

\- By Golly my dear Judy, your clumsiness is too cute…

\- Me, clumsy? She said faking indignation smiling

\- I'm surprised to see you walking without bodyguards…

\- In fact, they quit…

\- Really?

\- Yes, it was apparently too dangerous to stay close to me. You should be careful…

\- I can take care of myself and for you, I'm ready to risk it, so I could be close to you.

\- I think you're very courageous. You remind me of Clarence…

\- The lion? The king of the jungle. I'm flattered… ,my beautiful Judy…

\- My name is Candy, Clarence.

\- That's what I said: "Judy"…

\- You're incorrigible, Your Majesty!

They both burst out laughing. They were flirting with each other. She gave him a beautiful smile, he smiled back at her.

Alistair was dancing with Patricia and then he decided it was time for him and Terry to leave.

\- Let's go! He said.

\- Already? Said Terry.

\- Yes, we have a long day tomorrow, come on! Let's go!

Terry turned to Candy and looked at her with love.

\- We will have to continue this evening another time, he said.

\- I've spend a wonderful evening, said Candy smiling with love too.

\- Me too, he said.

Had had been alone, he would walked her to her door, he would've kissed her, because he was dying to do so. But they were in public… and Alistair was pressing him… he was literally dragging him out of there.

\- Patty, he said, see you next time!

\- Good bye, said Patty smiling.

Terry and Alistair were both in front of the hotel waiting for the car.

\- Why is it taking so long? Said Alistair.

He looked at Terry and he said:

\- Are you on the moon? What are you thinking about? Come over here, he said taking him on the side, you look weird…

\- Touch my hand, see how soft it is, said Terry touching his hand.

Alistair looked at him stunned.

\- All right! That's it! We're ending this experience now! Daniel is sniffing around and your hormones are taking over, we going straight for disaster!

\- But that's impossible! We still have a week left before the end of the first trimester, protested Terry.

\- We have enough data. The Canadians are smitten by the project. I don't want any surprises! Where the heck is that car?!  
Terry was sad all of a sudden. Stop the experience? Get rid of the baby? He must've been looking down because Alistair approached him to ask:

\- What?

\- I can't stop thinking what it would look like…

Terry couldn't help thinking about his dream, the baby with Dr. Candy's face...

\- Wha… What!?What do you mean, what it would look like? Said Alistair.

\- Come on… my baby…

Alistair was outraged.

\- No way! We're stopping the experience now, tonight!

His car was finally there.

\- Get in! Quick!

Terry complied slowly.

\- What it would look like? Touch my hand see how soft they are? Mumbled Alistair to himself walking around the car to get in on the driver's side.

He looked at the valet and said;

\- Where did you go get the car, in the north pole?

He got in the car.

\- I never realised how lonely I was before, said Terry.

\- Get a dog!

They went back at Alistair's to get Terry's stuff and he drove him back home. Alistair looked at Terry very sad.

\- Don't be so melancholic dude, it was a scientific experience.

They did the ride without a word and once they were in front of Terry's building, Terry said.

\- You know, the with the monkey we stopped progressively to that my metabolism could get back to normal little by little.

\- No, you're afraid you're going to crave, You can be sea sick for a few days, but I don't want to risk complication,. You're going to stop the _Expectane_. The embryo will be absorb naturally in your body.

Terry didn't reply. They got out of the car to go to his apartment.

\- Welcome back home, said Alistair.

Terry put his luggage in the living room and Alistair said before he left.

\- Ok, I'm going to give the data to the Canadians and… I'll call you, as soon as I hear anything. Ok?

\- Ok, said Terry nodding.

\- If you have any reaction, call me.

\- Yeah…

Alistair was now a little sad for Terry and he touched him on the shoulder.

\- Good bye buddy.

And Alistair left Terry's house.

He took his clothes off and made his bed and got ready for sleep. He was sitting on the bed when he heard the alarm, reminding him to take _Expectane_. He started thinking, not taking it, meant killing his baby… and he really didn't feel like killing his baby. He stood up to go to the briefcase and took a tube and he said looking at his belly still flat:

\- I don't know if you're a girl or a boy, So I'm going to call you "Junior"...

And he drank the tube. Outside, there was a storm, the thunder was rolling, the lightning's were shining and it was raining. It was like mother nature was disapproving this act against-nature growing inside of him…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Junior**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"The truth comes out…"**_

Life continued. Terrence loved going to the lab spend the day with Candice every day. Was it because of the dream he had about the baby with Candy's face to the freckles? Or was it because of their evening at the reception the other night? Whatever it was, he would've hit on her, in normal time. And if had stopped taking the Expectane like Alistair had told him to, he would've been back to normal, but he decided to keep the baby… and it was really not the time to start a relationship with doctor Candice… But he couldn't stop thinking about her and flirting with her…

Candice felt like there was something between her and Terry, but he was holding off for some reason… She had looked at his file and she knew it was his birthday. She had made a cake for him in her kitchen the day before with al her heart. She was in the lab's kitchen with other employees arranging the cake with the candles. "Happy birthday Terry" was written on it. The cake was chocolate with white icing… She took the cake and walked to Terry's desk.

Alistair had come at Candice's request to surprise his friend. He joined the gang who was walking singing:

Happy birthday to you…

Terry was coming out of the washroom and his computer screen was turned on and he was checking his pregnancy numbers…

"Twenty one week of pregnancy…"

But he was interrupted by the song coming from the gang walking to his desk. He quickly changed his computer screen and he smiled, when everybody arrived at this desk. Candy put the cake with the candle lit, in front of Terry. He was smiling. He stood up.

\- How did you know?

\- We peeked in your file, said Candy smiling

\- Oh… you made it? He asked Candy

\- Yes, she said smiling, I hope you like chocolate came with strawberries…

\- Strawberries and chocolate? I love it! Said Terry smiling.

He leaned…

\- Make a wish, said Candice

Terry closed his eyes and thought:

"I want a family with Candice and my baby".

And he blew the candle. An impossible wish, but maybe his pregnancy hormones were making him dream and think nonsense. But whatever it was, it was his wish of the moment. He was warm all of a sudden.

\- Terry? You're sweating like horse lab? What's going on?

Terry wiped his forehead with his hand and he said:

\- It's hot in here…

\- Not at all, said Alistair.

\- I'm hot, insisted Terry, who wanted to take off his sweatshirt he was wearing on top of his white t-shirt.

He took his sweatshirt off and he pulled his t-shirt up and his belly showed… Alistair's opened his eyes wide! Terry met his eyes…and quickly pulled his t-shirt down on his belly…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The car had arrived in front of the building where Alistair medical cabinet was, he was very upset.

\- You think you're the first guy who woke up one morning saying: "I'm bored, I'm going to have a kid?", he said coming out of the car.

\- I've never said that! Why are you so negative? Said Terry coming out of the car following him.

\- Hello? Anybody home? You're a guy Terry! Guy don't have babies! We leave that to the women! That's the beauty of being a man! Your father never thought you that?

\- Listen, if you don't want to help me, just say it! But don't sermonize me! Said Terry irritated.

\- Yet you need it!

\- If you could feel for a minute, that feeling of plenitude and the joy when you're expecting a baby… you'd understand me!

\- Oh my God! Do you hear yourself? You've gone completely nuts! Come on, let's go in!

They went inside the building together and went up the stairs, while talking.

\- If I carry this baby to term, said Terry, it would be a real miracle. I would feed it, I will protect it with all my strength.

\- Are you going to stop already?

\- No, I won't stop! I want to give birth to my baby! Said Terry louder.

\- Hush! Said Alistair turning to Terry.

They had just entered the waiting room in Alistair's medical cabinet, where a lot of pregnant woman were waiting with their husbands and their children, who were looking at them surprised.

\- Sorry, I'm late. Give me two minutes and I'll be with you…

He was walking to his office when his assistant walked to him to say:

\- Oh doctor, your ex-wife is waiting for you in your office. You're late…

\- Oh yeah! Said Alistair, Patricia!

He turned to Terry and said:

\- Sit here and wait for me…

\- I don't want to sit here…, said Terry.

\- Sit here! Sit! Insisted Alistair, here, like a big boy!

Alistair realised he had to explain himself. He looked at the patients and told them:

\- There's nothing to be afraid of. He thinks he's pregnant. It's a really fascinating case in co-ordinance with the university, it's an experiment. He was hypnotized to think he's pregnant… It's extraordinary! Continued Alistair getting inside his office.

\- What's wrong? Asked the assistant

\- Let's get to work! Said Alistair getting into his office.

Terry was sitting in the waiting room and the patients were looking at him with big eyes.

In his office, Alistair found Patricia on the table wearing a hospital gown.

\- Alistair! Finally you're late!

\- I'm sorry Patricia, I have an emergency…

\- What? What about my exam?

\- Make another appointment, please. I have an important case to take care of.

\- But I'm important to…

\- Of course you are… but it's really important.

Without thinking, he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back.

\- This is against medical ethics, for a doctor to kiss his patient…

\- I could tell them you're still my wife, said Alistair

\- All right, said Patricia, but…

\- What?

\- My sexual appetite…, she said looking down blushing

\- Oh…

He raised her head by putting his fingers on her chin.

\- You want me to come and see you tonight?

\- I don't want to suggest…

\- I just want to come and have dinner with you… and…

\- And…

\- To scratch your back if you need it…

He kissed her again caressing her. Patricia felt her desire rise…

\- Oh, I'm going to go before I forget we're in your office!

\- Get dressed honey, I have to go…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terry was in the waiting room surrounded by women who were asking him questions.

\- How far along are you? Asked a pregnant woman with brown hair.

\- Twenty one weeks, said Terry touching his belly.

They nodded smiling.

\- Is it your first? Asked a blond woman with curly hair.

\- Yes, said Terry smiling

\- Oh, said the woman

A man who was with his wife put down the paper he was reading in front of him and looked at Terry and the ladies.

\- Have you thought of any names? Continued the blond woman with curly hair.

There was a little silence. Terry said:

\- Junior, if it's a boy.

The blond lady had a little laugh.

\- And if it's a girl, continued Terry, Junior.

\- Ah… that's original, said the lady with brown hair smiling

\- And what about you, is it your first? Asked Terry to the blond woman.

\- Terry!

Alistair chose that moment to come and get Terry; He made him a sign to follow him. Terry saw him, the ladies looked at Alistair.

\- Oh, excuse me ladies, said Terry standing up to follow his friend.

\- Good luck! Said the lady with brown hair

\- Thank you, said Terry

Everybody in the room were looking at them go. The husband who was reading the paper, told his wife:

\- Junior is not bad.

\- Junior is fine, said his wife agreeing.

The two men went to Alistair's office to have an ultrasound. They were looking both at the screen, fascinated.

\- There the feet, the hands, said Alistair, I must be dreaming! This is not real!

\- But it is, said Terry.

\- Oh… the little necklace of pearl.

\- The spine, said Terry.

\- The spine, confirmed Alistair

He continued moving the instrument and he declared:

\- There's the head…, he said smiling showing it on the screen with his finger

\- My baby, said Terry.

\- Listen to this, said Alistair turning the volume up on the keyboard.

The baby's fast heartbeat was heard.

\- That's the heartbeat, he said.

\- Very fast, said Terry

\- 140 pulsations a minute, perfectly normal.

Alistair stopped the machine.

\- To tell you the truth, everything is perfectly normal, he said wiping Terry's belly, except that the mother is also the father.

He walked away to take the disposable gloves off his hands and put disinfectant on his hands.

\- If this ever comes out that you're a dude. You're done, you're a freak, and my license to practice I can kiss it goodbye.

\- Nobody will know anything, said Terry finishing wiping himself standing up, listen; I know I'm asking a lot and that it's dangerous for both of us. But I want my baby. And without you, I won't be able to do it.

He looked at Alistair with begging eyes. Alistair looked at him. What else could he do? He was partly responsible for the whole situation. He didn't count on the hormonal effect on Terry's mental health; he didn't count on Terry getting emotionally attached to his baby.

\- All right, he finally said with a sigh, I'm going to help you. But you come back to live with me and you have to stay off your feet as long as possible. And not more lab!

What? He won't be seeing Candy every day anymore?

\- But, wanted to protest Terry.

\- There is no "but". You're going to have to make big sacrifices, so you better get used to it.

Terry looked at him and thought about Candy, then he thought about the baby and he finally said with weary tone:

\- If you say so.

\- Good, said Alistair, aside from that, how are you feeling? Everything is normal?

\- I noticed that the side effects were amplified w/with the dose of Expectane I prescribed. You know the morning sickness, the mood swings and the sexual appetite, drowsiness…

\- Sexual appetite? Said Alistair

\- It's crazy! Yesterday, I saw a watermelon getting sliced and I was excited…

\- The sexual appetite! Patricia told me the same thing earlier.

\- She got excited over a watermelon like me? Said Terry stunned.

\- What? No! Said Alistair laughing

\- So you go and water your baby…

\- What?

\- Your ex-wife told you she has an unusual sexual appetite. And what do you tell her? That you're going to go see her for…

\- You think I should?

\- Well, if I had an ex-wife right now, I would go and seduce her, especially in the state I'm in!

Candy's image crossed his mind, how would it be to make love to her?

\- Go Alistair, go water your baby and satisfy the mother of your child!

\- That's enough! Said Alistair smiling

Terry moved back to Alistair's place, the same night.

\- Welcome back home! Said Alistair

\- Great! What are we going to do tonight? Are we eating out or here?

\- I'm going to have dinner with Patricia…

\- Oh yeah! The roll in the hay! You lucky dog! Said Terry laughing

\- Shut up! Said Alistair. You want to come with me?

\- What for? A threesome? Are you out of your mind?

\- Shut up! Said Alistair laughing.

\- Have fun watering your little one!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**JUNIOR**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
" A surprise…"**_

Alistair went to his ex-wife for dinner. She had cooked, or more she had ordered in Asian food, she had set it on the table.

\- I'm sorry I'm late, but Terry was moving in with me.

\- Really? Why is that?

\- Euh… he doesn't want to be alone, he's homesick.

\- Really? He doesn't have a girlfriend?

\- No…

\- What about the young woman from the lab. They seemed to be getting along well the other night.

\- Oh yeah…? I don't know. Well Terry is staying with me now. It smells good…

\- I didn't cook, I ordered in…. I didn't have the strength to cook…

He approached her and he took her in his arms.

\- You were thinking about something else… you sexual appetite? You want fornicate before dinner…

\- Fornicate? Said Patricia, oh… we're divorced…

\- I still love you Patricia, you know that right? I'm sorry for not fighting…

\- Alistair, shut up and kiss me

He took her lips in a fiery kiss and carried her to the bedroom…

During dinner, Patricia and Alistair were talking.

\- This is very good, said Alistair smiling

\- I have a confession to make

\- A confession…

\- Yes… it's about our divorce…

\- Yes…?

\- Well… my lawyer never sent the papers…

\- What?

\- We're still married…

\- But… you let me move out of the manor…

She looked at him…

\- Oh, that was the reason, right?

\- I wanted you to leave the manor and get away from the influence of your family

\- Patricia…

\- We're going to have a baby Alistair…

\- Yes, and you've manipulated the whole thing, didn't you? He said standing up.

\- Alistair…

\- I don't like being manipulated Patricia… thank you for the dinner.

\- But…

Alistair took his things and left the apartment… he went back home and he had trouble falling asleep that night.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A few days later, Daniel was in his office and he was looking at some accounting papers from the labs and he noticed something particular.

\- Didn't I stop the Expectane project six months ago? He asked his assistant.

\- Euh…, yes, sir.

\- So why is it on the list of orders for Candice White, there are ingredients they use to make Expectance. Maybe she's in cahoots with Alistair and his bloke.

\- Euh… I don't know sir, said the assistant innocently.

Daniel looked at her for a moment. What an idiot!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candice White didn't feel very good ever since Terrence had decided not to come to the lab anymore. She was used to see seeing him every day at work. The days seemed longer all of a sudden without him. He was so fun to be with and they had the same taste on a lot of things. She wanted to see him so much, She wanted to be near him. She made the decision to go see him after work…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in the kitchen making pasta… he was waiting for Alistair so they could eat together. He was on the phone with Alistair, who was not in the mood to come back and eat after what he had learned from Patricia.

\- I'm not done yet, Terry.

\- Alistair, you promised to be there on time for supper… the pasta are ready…

\- Well, you should've waited for me to get there before cooking them buddy…

\- What's going on? Ever since your dinner at Patricia's, you're in a weird mood… you didn't enjoy yourself?

\- That's not the point…

\- What is the point?

\- She never filled the divorce papers…

\- Oh…

\- Yes, we're still married!

\- She didn't say anything?

\- You see why I'm angry?

\- Did she tell you why?

\- She wanted to see what I was going to do…

\- Like leave your family manor… I see…

\- You see? Well I don't see it! She didn't have the right to manipulate me like that!

\- Alistair, you're still married to the woman you love and you're going to have a baby…

\- But…

\- Stop being a child, calm down. You're going to have a baby with the woman you love!

\- You're way too sentimental since you're pregnant, you know that?

\- I'm going to have a baby too, and I would like to have the woman I love with me…

\- You don't have a woman you love.

\- Are you coming for dinner or not?

\- No, I still have patients to see, I told you.

\- Ok, well the pasta is going to be uneatable when you come back, he said putting the pasta in a big bowl.

Terry hung up the phone and there was ring at the door almost immediately. Terry put the kitchen utensils down and went to open the door. Dr. Candice was in front of him. He smiled.

\- My name is Candy! Good evening, she said, I brought you some papers you've left at the lab… they told me to bring them to you…

She gave him some papers not really in order and Terry took them.

\- Thank you… who is "they"

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You said; "they told you to bring them to me…"

\- Oh, she said looking at him a little puzzled

They looked at each other for a moment. She was so happy to see him.

\- In fact, she said, I lied.

\- Ah…

\- Yes …I…I wanted to see you and I couldn't find a better excuse.

Terry loved the honest in this woman!

\- See me? He said smiling

\- Hum hum…

\- Come in, please!

\- Thank you.

They went to the living room.

\- I'm sorry, I apologize for lying. It's pretty here!

They were both standing.

\- It's nice of Dr. Cornwell to have you leave with him…

\- He's nice…

\- He's a good guy, said Candy

Then she looked at Terry and asked him.

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm fine, thank you. What about you?

\- I'm fine.

Then she looked at Terry's apron and she said:

\- You're cooking?

\- Yes…, said Terry putting the documents on the table and taking off his apron.

\- Smells good.

\- Sit down, please

Candy sat down on the couch with three places.

\- Do you believe in reincarnation? She asked out of the blue, a previous live, that kind of thing?

\- No, said Terry sitting down next to her

\- Me neither…, so that can't be it…

\- That can't be what?

\- I have this permanent impression that I know you…

\- You do know me…

\- Yes, she said laughing, I know! No, I mean, I'm not explaining myself well! The first time I saw you, I had the impression that I knew you…

\- Is that why you kissed me?

\- Yes…NO! I was grateful to you for saving my dairy section!

\- I'm teasing you, Judy!

\- Oh stop it! It's not easy for me to come here and to admit all that to you…

\- Judy, if you want to know: I also had a déjà vu impression with you, ever since I've met you…

\- Oh…

They looked at each other for a moment.

\- We don't believe in reincarnation, said Terry, maybe we should think more about it? Maybe we knew each other in a previous life…

\- That would explain the attraction I feel for you…

\- Despite my belly? Said Terry touching it with tenderness.

\- Oh…, said Candy putting her hand on his belly too, it doesn't bother me at all, and it doesn't change the attraction I have for you…

\- I'm also very attracted to you too, Judy, he said leaning towards her to take her lips in a fiery kiss…

He held her closer and tighter against him and they leaned on the backrest of the couch, Candy changed position to hobbyhorse Terry, but her legendary clumsiness seemed d to be following her. With the weight of Terry's body and hers, the couch fell backward, and went back up without Candy…

At the same time, the front door opened… It was Patricia who came to see Alistair. She came in and she found Terry alone in the living room.

\- Alistair, Alistair!

She stopped with she saw Terry sitting on the couch, a little lost. He was looking behind the couch.

\- The door was opened, said Patricia

\- I found it! Said Candy standing up all of a sudden, I dropped my gold earring behind the couch…

She had her hand on her earring.

\- Good evening Candy, said Patricia

\- Good evening…. Patricia, she said walking to the door, I just on my way out…

Terry stood up to follow her whispering…

\- We haven't finished talking…

\- I have to go; we'll finish this conversation another time…

He kissed her lightly on the lips. She went outside and closed the door, but her strap of her bag got stuck on the door handle inside and the door, preventing her from leaving, she opened the door to free the strap.

\- You don't want to stay for dinner; you said it smelled good…

\- Another time, she said, I'm going to call you!

Candy had to get out of there, her heart was beating fast.

Terry stayed by the door.

\- I'm sorry for interrupting you…

\- You should've called first, said Terry a little irritated.

\- Yes, but…

She stopped and started sniffling…

\- What is it? It smells good…

\- I've made pasta, said Terry

\- Can you invite me to eat? I'm starving…

Terry looked at her. She had just ruined the moment with Candy, but she was pregnant like him… so, they went to the dinning room and Terry put the food on the table. He ate the paste with chicken wings with Patricia with a lot of appetite. Then for desert, they had chocolate ice cream with chocolate chip. The table was full of different food.

\- You see to like Dr. Candy…

\- Yes, but I'd rather be cautious.

\- And you're right, said Patricia, he told you what I did?

\- Yes…

\- And you're condemning me?

\- I say, in love and war no hold barred!

Patricia looked at him smiling. Her baby moved, like it agreed.

\- Oh baby, are you ok? You agree too, right?

Junior also moved.

\- Looks like it, said Terry smiling.

Patricia looked at him strangely. What a weird man! They continued eating while talking…


	6. Chapter 6

_**JUNIOR**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The date"**_

Patricia looked at Terry eating and she smiled. He felt observed and he looked at her saying:

\- What?

\- Have anyone ever told you that you eat like a pregnant woman?

Terry burst out laughing, She didn't know how right she was, giving he was a "pregnant man".

\- Euh, I like to mix different dishes…

\- I can se, it's perfect for pregnant women! We have really weird taste! It's like you knew I was coming over! Thank you for this wonderful meal!

\- Oh, you're very welcome! You can come back anytime!

\- I might take you up on that! Do you know when Alistair is coming back?

\- In fact, he's still at work… but I think he's just trying to vent his anger, before he could see you again…

\- I went a little far, I know that. But living in this manor was hell! Alistair wasn't listening, he wanted to stay with his family, I understand that, but I wasn't comfortable… When I told him I wanted a divorce, it made him react! I left and him too…I wanted to tell him the truth eventually, but when we saw each other at his brother's wedding… and now, with the baby, I had to rush things and tell him the truth… what we were still married and I told my lawyer not to file the divorce papers… Because, I still loved him. I wanted to give us another chance out of the manor… I didn't want to manipulate him.

\- But that's what you did Patricia, said Alistair's voice.

Patricia and Terry turned around to look at him.

\- Please forgive me, said Patricia standing up. Terry, I had a great meal and I promise to invite you for dinner when I will feel too lonely to eat alone.

She took her stuff and looked at Alistair and she walked to the door to leave. Terry looked at his friend.

\- What? Said Alistair

\- I didn't say anything! You want to eat? Said Terry like there was nothing…

\- Yes, please…, he said sitting down.

Terry took off Patricia's plate and put a plate for Alistair. Who helped himself to the food… and he was eating with appetite.

\- You're a very good cook, he said savouring the food.

\- Thank you, said Terry.

\- Tomorrow, we're going to buy you some clothes for your belly…

\- Really? He said all happy, thank you Alistair.

\- How are you?

\- Dr. Candy came by earlier…

\- Ah… so?

\- I miss her and apparently she misses me too…

\- She told you?

\- Euh yes, in other words…

\- What did you do?

\- What makes you think I did something?

\- Terry…

\- All right… I kissed her…

\- What?

\- It was good…

\- You really not in a place to start a new relationship. Think about the baby!

\- I'm thinking about the baby!

\- Really? How are you going to explaint to her that you're going to have a child and you're going to be also the mother?

\- You're always so negative…

\- I'm negative? You're kidding right?

\- She likes me, I like her and my belly doesn't bother her…

\- Terry… don't forget, you have to make sacrifices…

\- Just let me find out where our relationship is going…

\- No…

\- Alistair… Then I'm going to have dinner with her to end it… ,said Terry sadly

\- That's better.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, they went to the store to get Terry some larger clothes, giving his belling was getting bigger. Terry was trying on large pants and large shirts, while talking with Alistair.

\- You're going to call Patricia?

\- I'm still angry.

\- You know why she did it… what's done is done. You're going to have a baby and you have to take your responsabilities. You believe in destiny?

\- Destiny?

\- Yes…

\- You still thinking about your doctor Candice…

\- I don't know what it is, but I think she's irresistible!

\- You promised to end it with her. This is not the time to have a fling…

\- I know… but Alistair, I starting to believe in destiny. The child I'm carrying could find a real mother… everything is predestinated.

He thought about Candy saying that. What if…

\- Terry stop it, please. Let's finish the baby matter, then you'll be able to think about your pretty doctor.

Terry was looking at himself in the mirro with his big belly and the pants he was trying on.

\- I hate my body! He said.

An employee approached them to say:

\- Looks like it's going forward, he said looking at Terry's belly

\- It's a little loose on the waist, said Terry

\- I can fix that for you, said the employee

\- Think about getting bigger, said Alistair thinking about the baby

\- Oh yes, that's true, said Terry

\- I like that attitude, said the employee who was himself big at the waist, I'm going to fix your pants

Alistair and Terry were on their way to the house with their shopping bags when Terry said touching his belly.

\- Oh…

\- Oh what? Ask Alistair

\- Junior hit again

\- "Junior"? Said Alistair surprised, why "Junior'?

\- Well the book said you have to talk to your child. So since I don't know if it's a girl of a boy, I called it "Junior"

\- Oh…, said Alistair

\- What? Said Terry

\- It's nothing.

\- That's not true. It's not nothing, I can see it in your face, What's the matter?

\- It's just that the person who got me the egg had called it "Junior" too… but it was as a joke, it's a funny coincidence.

\- What are you talking about? I thought your colleague gave you an anonymous egg he had in spare

\- Yes, one of my colleagues

\- I don't know him?

\- No, you don't know him

\- You don't know anything about the person who gave you the egg?

\- No, non, she's anonymous.

\- The charms of domestic life, they heard when they got in front of their door. All that's missing is the stroller to complete the picture.

\- Daniel! Said Alistair a little irritated, there's the man with good news. What do you want? He asked passing him to open the door and get inside his house followed by Terry.

\- I've heard parts of your conversation. You were talking about someone who gave an egg? Asked Daniel

\- I don't know what you're talking about, said Alistair

\- Don't take me for an idiot, both of you. I checked the lab records. Despite the end of the project, we're still making Expectane.

Daniel had followed them in the kitchen, where both men were putting the groceries away. Terry and Alistair looked confused, for a moment. Then Alistair said:

\- Well, there was some steroids leftovers, instead of waiting it, we decided…

\- To continue making Expectane, continued Terry, in case the FDA changes their minds.

\- But since you've cut our budget, we did it as discreet as possible.

Terry watch started beeping, the alarm telling him eh needs to take some Expectane.

\- Excuse-me, he said leaving the kitchen

\- Well, said Daniel, I thinkyou're conducting your own little experiment with Expectane, right here.

\- No, said Alistair

\- I'm rarely wrong. I can help you. You're going to need my help. Even if you're doing it on the side.

\- Stop it Daniel, am I talking Madarin or what? We're not doing anything!

\- How can I help you if you 're not honest with me? Said Daniel

\- Close the door on your way out, said Alistair coldly

\- Very well, said Daniel, walking to the door.

He did a few steps and and he said:

\- Can I use your washroom before I leave?

\- The end of the hallway on the right, said Alistair, don't forget to lift the seat!

Daniel hid in the washroom and when he saw Terry coming down the stairs, he snuck upstairs, looking for the mom he thought was taking the Expectane. But he got into Terry's bathroom and he saw all the little expectane tubes and he an empty one in the garbage and a full one and he left.

Terry went back to the kitchen and asked"

\- Is he gone?

\- No, he's in the washroom, said Alistair whispering

\- Ah…

\- This guy is dangerous, stay away from him, said Alistair

They heard the front door slam and they were reassured.

\- I'm going to call doctor Candice to invite her for dinner

\- Don't looke so sad, said Alistair

\- You don't understand, I can't stop thinking about her…

\- This is not the time. You can still be with her after the birth of the baby…

Terrence didn't say anything and he went to the living room where the landline was to call Doctor Candice. He dialled the number of the lab. It rang three time and then he heard her voice answer:

\- Hello?

\- Judy?

\- My name is Candice, how many times do I have to tell you that…?

\- Habari kani

\- Muzuri…

\- You want to have dinner with me tonight?

\- You're going to cook like the last time?

\- No, I'm going to take you to a restaurant. I have to talk to you about something…

\- Seems serious…

\- I would like to see if something can happen between us…

Candy felt her heart fill with joy. Ever since their kiss, she was waiting for him to make the first step and come to her. Finally! She had a big smile on her face!

\- I would like to know that as well…

\- All right. Let's meet at "Red Lobster" tonight at 8 pm?

\- I love "Red Lobster". I'll be there…

\- See you tonight Judy, said Terry smiling.

\- One more time, my name is Candice…

Dr. Candice hung up, she in seventh heaven. If everything went well during dinner… No, there is no need to rush. She'll see how the evening was going to be first, she said to herself…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

That evening, Terry had a date with Dr. Candice to end things with her. He got dressed and he found Alistair down in the dumps.

\- You know buddy, you like to complicate your life…

\- You're one to talk!

\- I mean, you're going to have a baby with the woman you love. Stop sulking and take her back!

\- Where are you going? He said ignoring what he just said.

\- At the restaurant with Dr. Candy…

\- Ah…

\- To end things…

\- All right. Have a great evening…

\- We're going to meet at the restaurant…

\- Terry got out to go to on his date and he met Patricia at the door.

\- How is he?

\- He's fine… he's going to be glad to see you…

\- Oh yeah, I bet, said Patricia walking towards the house.

Terry went to the restaurant smiling, thinking about his friend, who only had one small problem of pride to solve with his wife…

He was at the restaurant. Candy was waiting for him at their table. He sat down. They served them the entries, then the main meal which was a lobster. Candy was trying to cut it with plier and made it fly the lobster's pincer in the air, it landed a few tables from their's. Waiters went to get it and brought it back to her.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling to the people at the other table, I got the pincer back. It slipped away from me. Return to sender!

Terry looked at her smiling. He felt so good with her, she was so cute with her clumsiness. He had to end it, but he had to try… since they were talking…

\- You know, I tried looking up Edimbourgitis and I didn't find anything…

\- No kidding, said Terry, it doesn't exist. Sorry to disappoint you.

\- So what does it mean? Asked Candy.

\- I want you to know everything about me.

\- Good idea, she said smiling

\- Can you keep an open mind? A really open mind?

\- I think so, yes…

\- I'm in the most extraordinary condition…

A waiter arrived with some plates for them.

\- Thank you, said Terry

He looked at Candy, who encouraged him to continued.

\- You know what Jenner did? He asked

\- Yes, he developed the vaccine, but he used himself as a guinea pig, by testing it on himself.

\- You probably never thought about using yourself as a guinea pig to see…

\- Yes, in fact! Well nothing as extraordinary as Edward Jenner. But I've used my cryogenic technic to preserve my eggs.

\- You did that? Asked Terry surprised.

\- Hum hum..

\- Why?

\- Well, like I want children one day and that I haven't found the right person yet, I said to myself, what if I kept an egg and I did under "Junior".

Terry thought he heard her wrong, He felt like everything was spinning around him.

\- What did you just say? He said opening his big eyes.

\- My ovum; it's in a container in the lab's freezer. In my Dairy section.

\- And you called it "Junior"?

\- Yes, she said smiling, I couldn't put my name on it, everybody would've known. And since I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, I said to myself "Junior", was fine.

\- Junior, repeated Terry with a weary tone.

\- The look on your face, said Candy looking at him, I can see you're shocked. Maybe it's a little pervert to put my ovum in a tube… or to conserve sperm… well let's stop talking about it. I can see you're uncomfortable…

Terry wasn't hearing anything, he had to get out of there… he stood up without warning, holding his belly.

\- Excuse me, I have to go…

\- Terry? What's wrong? Asked Candy standing up.

But Terry was leaving without turning back, to Alistair's house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Patricia was lying on the table in the dinning room at Alistair's.

\- It's been two days I haven't felt him move…

\- Everything is fine, Patty…

\- Non, he's not moving

\- There's a problem! Said Alistair frustrated! That's what you want to hear?

\- I want the truth. I want you to reassure me…

\- Patricia, the baby is fine. Don't worry, ok?

\- Thankyou, she said reassured.

All of a suddent she was startled!

\- Oh, he kicked me ! She said happy.

\- He did, said Alistair happy too touching her belly. Oh my little soccer player!

\- Oh my girl soccer player, said Patricia.

Terry arrived at that moment of tenderness.

\- Come here you, he said taking Alistair in the kitchen

\- What's wrong? Asked Alistair

\- Where did you get Junior? Asked Terry angry

\- I told you…

\- No more lies! The truth this time! It's about my baby!

\- All right! I'm going to tell you, you don't need to whine, said Alistair freeing himself, I got it Dr. Candice's lab. Its an egg like any other …

\- It's Candy's! Said Terry upset.

\- You mean hers personally?

\- Yes…

\- Wow!

\- The egg was supposed to come from an anonymous donor!

\- Hush! Said Alistair, taking him to the living room, I stole it. All my colleagues were out!

\- You've made a big mess!

\- Don't start with me! If you had stopped taking the Expectane like you were suppose to that day, we wouldn't be here today!

\- What a horrible thing to say!

\- But it's the truth! Continue the experiment was your idea! Not mine! Women have a selective memory especially when they're pregnant!

\- Take that back immediately! Said Terry

\- That's a Freudian slip, don't get upset! I know you're not a woman…, said Alistair

\- Not, what you said about stopping it all… Junior heard that!

\- Oh for crying out loud! He's not real! Ok! I take it back…

\- No, you were not sincere, said Terry

Alistair looked at him and approached him and talked to Terry's belly to say:

\- Sorry Junior, I was thinking it. I take back what I said.

Terry put his hand on his belly.

\- I just felt it move…, he said undoing the buttons of his shirt to show his belly.

\- Oh…

\- Come and touch

\- No, said Alistair

\- Come here, you have to get forgiven

\- It's fine

\- Come and touch! , said Terry with autoriy.

Alistair obeyed against his will. Terry's belly was naked and out. He looked at him and saw a little bump move.

\- Did you see that? Said Terry smiling

\- Yes, he said touching it amazed, yes I feel it, oh…

\- You feel that?

\- Yes, it's wonderful

Meanwhile, Patricia was looking at him surprised and she said:

\- Alistair?

Alistair took his hand off and Terry hid his belly with his shirt.

\- What are you doing?

\- Me? Nothing. Why?

\- You were touching him or was I dreaming? So what? No, no, I don't want to believe that…

\- You don't want to believe what? Asked Alistair

\- That! The two of you… you're a couple?

\- WHAT?! Said the two men, NO NO NO NO!

\- I want do know what's going on in this house! Said Patricia

The two men remained silent. Alistair started mumbling…

\- He…

He turned to Terry to say:

\- He's pregnant, he finally said.

Patricia opened her big eyes surprised. Terry was looking at her smiling and he said:

\- I'm going to be a mama too.

He lifted his shirt to show his belly smiling. Alistair was also smiling. Patricia looked at them again and she fainted.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Doctor Candice, on her side was stunned to have been dumped like that at the restaurant, without any warning, no explanation with the bill to pay on top of that! She was asking herself if she had completely misjudged him… But her heart was jumping of joy when she thought about him. He probably had a good explanation. He changed when she talked about "Junior"… Why is that? Was he disgusted by what she had done? They had to be honest right? Their relationship had to start on good bases… She was going to wait for Terry to contact her…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

As for Patricia, Alistair and Terry had taken her back to her place. Alistair was driving and Terry was driving Patricia's car. She finally came to on her bed.

\- Where am I? She asked disoriented.

\- You're at your place, in your room…, said Alistair.

\- Oh, she said sitting up, I had a funny dream… you were touching Terry's belling and you told me that he was pregnant… isn't it a ridiculous dream?

Alistair and Terry looked at each other.

\- Alistair? It was a ridiculous dream right?

She looked at the two men and she looked at Terry's growing belly…

\- OH MY GOD! It wasn't a dream, wasn't it? What have you done?

\- An experiment, said Alistair, it's to sell the Expectane…

\- You magic potion which was supposed to prevent thousands of women from miscarrying?

\- You have a good memory, said Alistair, trying to smile, It worked well on the chimpanzees…

\- The test on humans are forbidden, said Patricia.

\- The Canadians are interested by the product, as opposed to the Americans, said Alistair, so we had to make a study to sell it.

\- And since the subject doesn't specify if it's a woman or a man…, continued Terry

\- You thought why not use one of us? Said Patricia.

\- Well, that's about it, said Alistair, I suggested it to Terry to keep him in America… it was supposed to be just for three months… Terry had to stop taking the Expectane and the foetus was going to disintegrate in his system…

\- Only, I got attached to my baby and I continued taking the Expectane without telling Alistair, said Terry.

\- Oh my God! But how dare you play God like that? Said Patricia outraged, God told Eve, _"_ _You're going to give birth in pain…"_ not to Adam! It was our territory, our speciality… you had to take that away from us as well?

\- Come on Patricia, said Alistair stunned

\- Get out of here! Get out of my apartment!

\- But… , said Alistair

\- Come on, said Terry, she's upset, she has to calm down.

Alistair looked at Patricia, whose face was angry and he followed his friend and they goy out of Patricia's apartment still flabbergasted by Patricia's reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Junior**_

 ** _Chapter 7  
"La confession"_**

Terry and Alistair woke up the next morning still stunned by Patricia's reaction the night before. They got ready for the day.

\- I have to go and talk to Candy…

\- Why? Asked Alistair

\- To tell her that I'm going to have our baby…

\- Are you sure about that? She might not take it well, you saw how Patricia reacted and it wasn't even her egg!

\- You're the one who store her ovum and now…

\- I've linked you two forever?

Terry started thinking… he couldn't stop thinking about Candy since they first met and now, he was going to have their baby! That sounded weird when he thought about it like that… he thought about the dreams he was having about Candy… this baby… but how will Candy react? He prayed she'll understand why he had abandoned her in the middle of their date without a word of explanation.

\- I'm going to talk to her

\- And I'm going to my cabinet… Good luck…

\- I'm going to need it, said Terry

Terry took a cab and went to the lab to see Dr. Candice and explain to her the situation, while Alistair went to his medical cabinet.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Daniel was having the Expectane he stole from Alistair's . An employee came back with the results of the tests to his office.

\- It's Expectane?

\- Yes, I compared it with the samples we have in reserve in the lab.

\- Who do they thing they're kidding? Said Daniel with a weary tone, they take me for a fool! Ok, we have to find the woman/

He walked to the window of his office which had a view on the university garden with his hands in his pockets.

\- And that's not all, added the employee

\- What? Said Daniel

\- The sample you gave me had Expectane but there was also some female hormones, estrogène and progesterone to be exact.

\- That's now what you'll give to avoid a miscarriage?

\- No, not with that kind of dosage. Its more like what you'll give a man to prepare for a sex change operation.

Daniel started thinking.

"Sexe change?"

He looked out the window and he saw Terry arrive with his cab and he noticed his big belly. Terry was holding his back like a pregnant woman and walked to the lab. Daniel looked at him stunned. Coult it be?

\- This is not possible! He said to himself.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, in his cabinet, Alistair was trying to call Patricia, without success. He was refusing to take his calls. He had just hung up when he got another phone call from Dorothy, a university employee who got along well with him. She told him what was happening with Daniel and the results of the Expectane tests and she told him that Daniel knew about the Expectane.

\- What exactly does he know? Asked Alistair worried.

\- Nothing at first, then he looked out the window and he saw y our friend arrive and he said "This is not possible"!

\- Oh my God! Thank you so much Dorothy.

He hung up and went to the lab with his car, speeding.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry arrived at the lab and he found Candy working. He approached her saying:

\- Judy…

\- My name is Candy and I'm working, she said coldly

She was happy to see him. He came to apologise about his unqualified behaviour the night before. He had abandoned her in the middle of their date, without any explanation and with the bill!

\- I absolutely have to talk to you, insisted Terry

\- I supposed you want to apologise?

\- I'm sorry for abandoning you like that, but let me explain.

The employees of the lab had all came near and were listening to the conversation. Candy turned around and looked at Terry in the eyes.

\- Please, Judy….

Why did he have such beautiful eyes?

\- All right, she finally said, go ahead, explain yourself.

Terry felt all the eyes of the employees on him and he turned around to look. Candy looked at them and said:

\- Guys, do you mind? She told them

The employees walked away leaving them alone. Candy crossed her arms and looked at Terry and she said:

\- So?

Terry looked at her. It was easier to imagine in his head. Now he was in front of her and she looked at him with her big green eyes.

\- Hmm?

Terry looked at her, took her on the side and he finally said:

\- I'm pregnant.

\- Excellent explanation, she said seriously

She didn't believe him. Of course she didn't believe him! Who would believe such a crazy story?

\- I am REALLY pregnant, he insisted/

She looked at him surprised. He really looked serious saying that, He didn't look like he was joking.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I tested did like Jenner, I tested the Expectane on myself. We fertilized an egg and implanted it in my abdomen. With medication and hormones supplements, I now in my seventh month.

Candy thought she heard him wrong. She looked at Terry's belly, she wanted to touch it, but she took her hand off like she had burned herself.

\- Oh my God! She said flabbergasted

She took a step back to leaned on the counter behind her. Terry approached her slowly.

\- There's more, he said.

\- More? She asked stunned

\- Alistair was supposed to get an anonymous egg but he couldn't find any. So he got the idea to borrow one from your dairy section. It's "Junior".

\- MY "Junior"? Said Candy who couldn't believe her ears

Terry nodded and said:

\- Our "Junior" now.

\- Our "Junior"? Repeated Candy walking away from him, our "Junior"? She said louder.

\- Please, don't get angry.

\- Oh, why would I be angry? Said Candy ironically, you lied to me, you stole from me ou used me! You got into this unimaginable experiment! You're selfish, cynical, without any consideration of what I could be feeling! You want me to be grateful? You're just… a guy! She said hitting her foot.

She was saying that walking taking steps back and Terry continued going forward towards her.

\- I'm sorry, Candy…

\- Don't come near me! She said

\- If there's something I don't want, it's to hurt you…

\- And what are you doing at the moment? You think you don't have enough advantages, you had to take this away from us too? You… you, this is a monstrosity! She yelled stepping him on the right foot

\- Ouch! Said Terry surprised by her rage.

At the same moment, Daniel arrived with two men saying out loud:

\- Let me shake the hand of the man who would be mom…

Terry turned around surprised and looked at Daniel.

\- What are you talking about? He asked stunned

\- Only the greatest event in scientific history in this university. Bravo doctor! Whether you want it or not, we're linked by a contract. Let me remind you that any commercial exploitation you got thanks to our funds from research stays at the discretion of our university. So follow me, we're going to be doing some tests.

Daniel made a sign to the two men who were security guards to take Terry.

\- Leave me alone, said Terry angry taking a step backwards

\- He told you to leave him alone, said a lab employee.

\- Escort Dr. Grandchester to the ambulance, said Daniel

Candy came in front of Daniel and said:

\- Don't touch him, I forbid you, He's in a very delicate state…

\- I'm not hiding that I'm very disappointed in you Candice, said Daniel taking her with both arms to put her aside…

\- Aah! Yelled Candy surprised.

Then he turned to Terry and said:

\- You and your baby are the property of the this university

\- Certainly not! Said Terry pushing Daniel hard on the side.

He lost his balance and fell on a cart full of glass containers and boxes,making a big noise.

\- My body, my choice! Said Terry running out of the lab.

The men Daniel were with started to follow him. Terry got outside running. Alistair arrived just in time with his car to pick him up. He got in the car breathless and Alistair took off. Daniel arrived running, followed by Candy. They looked at him go, without being able to do anything.

\- How… did you …, said Terry breathless

\- An employee called me, to tell me Daniel was suspecting you… so I came running.

\- Thank you…

\- How did Dr. Candice react?

\- Like Patricia… she was angry…

\- Incredible! Ho many time I've heard women complaining saying : "If only a man could go through this pain…" and now that we've done it, what do we get? Drama and name calling!

\- Well, they're right in a way, don't you think so? Said Terry, this world is dominated by men… imagine if we don't need women to have children anymore?

\- I can assure you, that not all the men are going to want to live that.

\- Where are we going?

\- To hide you somewhere until the birth…

\- Ok, he said sadly.

\- You're thinking about Candy?

\- She was so angry… I didn't have the time to make up wither…

\- Ah…

\- But he defended me against Daniel… you think she still cares about me?

\- You're going to have her baby, of course she still cares about you, Terry. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine.

\- What about you and Patricia?

\- She still won't take my calls…

\- Looks like we both have our work cut out for us with our ladies.

\- Let's take care of finding a place where to hide you with Junior.. we'll see the rest later.

\- All right. Thank you for your help Alistair…

The car continued going on the highway for an unknown destination.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JUNIOR**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The hiding place"**_

The car was going for a long while, Terry and Alistair were talking. Alistair had a plan. Terry had long hair naturally, but he had to look like a woman. They went to a beauty spa so they can do is make- up.

\- It's for a play, said Terry, I have to play the role of a woman

\- Do you need a wig? Or you want us to do your hair?

\- It's going to look feminine?

\- After the make-up, you'll tell me about it, said the employee

She started working on him and in the end; Terry was stunned by the result. Without a wig, he will not need to worry about his hair. They had done a perm on him, he couldn't recognise himself. He really did look like a woman. They did a little tutorial for Terry on make-up and then they left the place together.

\- Are you sure this is going to work?

\- It's the best solution, said Alistair

\- We can see that you're not the one who has to pretend…

\- What? Haven't you been pretending from the start? I say you're an excellent actor!

\- Maybe I was an actor in another life!

\- You could perfectly play the role of Juliet Grandchester Cornwell… thank about the baby, Terry. If Daniel catches you, you're done for the rest of your life; you know how many ethical rules we're broken?

\- And when he's going to see us with the baby?

\- He won't be able to prove anything… if he doesn't catch us…

\- Alistair…

\- Everything is going to be fine…

\- What about Candy?

\- You still want her, don't you?

\- She's the mother of my baby… of course I want her. I wanted her before; I want her even more now!

\- Well, you'll have to wait until she calms down… like I'm waiting for Patricia to calm down.

\- Go see her… you'll succeed better in person… it's easy to not pick up the phone, but if you're there in person, she won't have any other choice but to listen to you and you'll be able to easily charm her… if I could go see Candy…

\- You're right, said Alistair; I'm going to go see her in person. I miss her so much and I miss my baby too…

\- And me too, I need a woman, said Terry.

\- What? You? Why?

Terry looked at him.

\- Oh you mean your libido has gone crazy?

\- It's not practical with my belly you know…

\- You're not suffering from rheumatism yet?

\- What? Said Terry surprised

He looked at his friend who was on the verge of laughing and then he got it!

\- Oh you! Said Terry, if you were not driving, I would've hit you!

They burst out laughing, both of them.

\- You should hurry and call Dr. Candy and convince her to forgive you…

As a matter of fact, he had to make up with Candy, they were now linked forever. He wouldn't want her to sue for the baby's custody… No, that was the most pessimistic hypothesis, but it would be worse if Daniel found them… He couldn't imagine his life without Candy and her baby in it… he touched his belly.

\- You hear that Junior, we're going to work together to convince mummy to forgive us…

The day was coming to an end, they got to their destination. It was a shelter for pregnant women; The Pony Home. A place where they went so they wouldn't be alone while their husbands are away on a trip, and young girls could come when they were alone, pregnant and in the streets… they were greeted in the office by the manager, Miss Pony. Terry was making a little voice so he wouldn't sound too much like a man. He was quite the good actor.

\- I have to go on a trip for a few weeks, said Alistair, and I didn't want Juliette to stay alone… it's our first baby and she's a little afraid to stay alone.

\- Oh, that's perfectly normal, said Miss Pony, we're going to take good care of your wife, don't worry. We have a doctor in case of an emergency and nurses and mid-wives.

\- You see Juliet, said Alistair; everything is going to be fine. I'm going to do everything to wrap things up fast and come back from my trip…

\- All right honey, said Terry making a woman's voice sadly.

\- Everything is going to be fine, Juliette, said Miss Pony, you'll see. Time is going to go by fast you won't even realised it passed. We just have a boarder that has just left, so we have a room ready for you. We just finish cleaning it up.

Terry had a little shy smile.

\- Sister Maria, here is going to show you your room, Juliet.

A nun came into the office with a smile. She seemed to be in her forties. They couldn't see her hair covered by the veil.

Alistair stood up to take Terry's suitcase and other bags. While Terry didn't carry anything, giving his state. They went upstairs and they walked to the room that was prepared for Terry.

The room was beautiful and warm and welcoming with a double bed and Terry was relieved. Because he needed his space to sleep a single bed would've been uncomfortable for him.

\- It's a beautiful room, said Terry with a relieved face.

\- You see honey, said Alistair, everything is going to be fine. You'll be able to relax while waiting for Junior to come. There's even a private phone in your room. You'll be able to call me whenever you want. Ok?

Sister Maria was with them and she said:

The bathroom is that door over there. If you need anything at all, you come and see us, ok?

\- Thank you, said Terry and Alistair

Sister Maria left to leave them alone, closing the door behind her. Alistair looked at Terry.

\- Are you going to be ok?

\- I have to go?

\- Time will go by fast… soon; I'll sign the contract with the Canadians…

\- Good luck…

\- Think about the millions we're going to gain.

\- Enough to be able to help those in under developed countries that are going to need it.

\- You, I can see you come with a humanitarian action.

\- We're going to make millions, why not help those who need it and who can't afford it?

\- How?

\- How? You'll find a way to find money… with the rates America is charging for medical care…

\- We'll talk about it later, all right…? For the moment, stay calm and participate in the activities and contact your beloved so that she could forgive you…

\- What about you?

\- I'm going to see Patricia now to beg her…

\- Bye Alistair. See you later. Good luck.

\- You to.

Alistair left and Terry was alone now. The later lie down on the bed and had a big sigh. To have a baby, he had done something he never would've done in regular time. He had to say that pregnancy hormones worked on his brain too. Terry looked at the phone and called Candy. He got the voice mail.

\- Candy, Judy… please, answer-me, we need to talk about our baby. It's your baby too… I'm begging you, answer me. You don't want to know how Junior is doing? He or she is fine, by the way. Moving a lot, very active… Judy, I'm begging you to forgive me. Forgive me and think about our baby… Good night and hugs and kisses, Junior kisses you too.

He hung up the phone sadly. He would leave a message every day. He was doing the activities with other pregnant women, and other young girls.

And time passed…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was listening to Terry's message on her voice mail every day. She had to let her anger pass, because a baby was going to come into the world and that baby is going to need a mommy. It was going to need her… but she was still very angry at Terry for what he had done.

There was also Daniel Leagan who was harassing her to see if she knew were Terry was. He had come to her lab…

\- You owe me explanations, said Daniel

\- After the way you treated me, I don't owe you anything.

\- You've hidden something very important from me

\- Oh yeah? What was that important thing?

\- You know very well…

\- Well no, I don't know. No one in this lab knows what you're talking about.

\- Don't play like that with me….

\- And you don't threaten me, if you don't want me to press charged for assault…

The employee of the lab liked Terry and Alistair and they haven't said anything to Daniel and they didn't know anything anyway.

Alistair wasn't opening his mouth either.

\- I can help you, said Daniel

\- Help with what? We haven't asked you for anything

\- Where is your friend hiding out?

\- That's none of your beeswax, my dear Daniel, what Terry does or where he goes…

\- Come on Alistair…

\- Come on what? You ended the project so I don't know what you're looking for…

\- I want my piece of the cake

\- You're family; you'll always have a piece of the cake…

\- I want a bigger part

\- Why don't you leave us alone, Daniel, I don't trust you one bit…

\- I'm family.

\- You were family too, when you stop the Expectane project. Now can you leave, I have patients to see.

Daniel had no choice but to leave.

Alistair said to himself that he had to be careful with Daniel more than ever. He would call terry every night to find out how he was.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Everything is perfect, said Terry what about with you

\- I'm fine…

\- You haven't gone to see Patricia yet?

\- I didn't have the time

\- Alistair, stop avoiding the subject and go see Patricia. Time is passing! Your baby is going to be there soon!

\- And you and your dear Candy

\- I can't go see her in person, otherwise I would've convinced her already… but you hang up the phone and go see your wife!

Alistair went to see his wife at her apartment. She opened the door. He could smell Chinese food at her place.

\- What do you? Father God!

\- Stop it, please… Forgive me

\- You're asking for forgiveness? You must've done something wrong… like having the God complex?

\- Patricia please… can I come in?

\- You know what? Yes, my libido is killing me, can you make love to me before we discuss?

Alistair looked at her surprised; she pulled him inside the apartment and jumped on him. She took his lips and they kissed and he carried her to the bedroom and they made love fierily, almost savagely… He had his wife in his arms and he told her:

\- So you forgive me?

\- How could you?

\- I was desperate… I wanted to prove that my formula was working… and by using a subject without précising the gender.

\- Terry?

\- He was on the verge of going back to England; I had to find a way to keep him in town with me here. He's been part of my research from the start!

\- You offered him to get pregnant and he said "yes"? Incredible! What happened?

\- He was supposed to do it just for three months, so that I can collect enough data to sell the product to the Canadians…

\- But…

\- He continued taking the Expectane behind my back… he got attached to the baby…

\- Oh my God! I can understand him. I would protect my baby with my life!

\- So now we have to bring Terry's baby into the world…

\- Who's the mother?

\- Terry…

\- You know what I mean, who gave the ovum?

\- Oh…

\- Alistair, you're hesitating, what's going on?

\- Well… I was supposed to find an anonymous egg, but I couldn't get one…

\- Oh no, what did you do? You didn't take one of mine, have you?

\- You've got frozen eggs?

\- Where did you get the ovum?

\- From Dr. Candy's lab…

\- From Dr. Candy's lab… Did you ask her for one?

\- Alistair?

\- I "borrowed" an ovum.

\- "Borrowed" in other words, you stole the ovum! Do you even know whose it is?

\- Yes…

\- Whose?

\- Dr. Candy's…

\- What? Are you sure?!

\- Yes…

\- How?

\- Well it was written "Junior" on the frozen container… One night, Terry went on a date with Dr. Candy, she told him that she had used her cryogenic method to freeze her egg und r "Junior". Before that I had heard Terry call the baby "Junior" and I told him that the egg had the name "Junior" on it too…

\- Oh my God! He called the baby "Junior". She called her egg "Junior". Since they didn't know whether it was a girl or a boy… they're on the same wavelength! How romantic! Terry told her the truth?

\- Not right away, the other day at the lab…

\- And how did she react?

\- Like you…

Patricia burst out laughing.

\- You think it's funny?

\- Yes! It's funny! Women have always wanted a man to feel the labour pain and now that it's possible, we get angry because we don't want to share the pain, we want to keep it to ourselves?

Alistair started laughing too.

\- So you forgive me?

\- For your act against nature? But it was for the right reasons! If a man can carry a baby to term, who mush more women are going to be able to do the same? Do you realise that? But the poor people won't be able to pay for that, you treatment is going to be very expensive, like test tube babies…

\- Terry is already talking about finding a way help under privileged countries…

\- There are poor people here too…

\- Patricia, let's sell our product first, then we'll see the rest after…

\- You've patent your idea right? SO no one could steal it…

\- Of course, I'm not an idiot…

\- Where is Terry?

\- In a secret location

\- Ok… I forgive you honey! I've missed you so much!

\- I love you, said Alistair; I forgive you for the divorce which never happened too!

They kissed and they had fun making each other feel good.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was thinking. She had to go see Terry and she had a list of condition before she could forgive him completely! She finally decided to go see him.

Terry was in the big garden at the Pony Home by a big tree, when he saw Candy from afar. He had a sigh of relief. He waited for her to come closer, he left his group who was meditating.

When he got close to her, he smiled. She looked at him with his hair style like a woman's, dressed like a woman…

-Thanks for coming, he finally said

\- You're beautiful.  
\- Thank you.

\- I have conditions…

\- Anything you want…

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I'll do anything so that you can accept me with Junior.

\- Very well, said Candy firmly.

\- What are your conditions?

\- It's my baby…

\- All right…

\- I'm the mother!

\- All right…

\- And you're the father!

\- I agree…

\- I had kept that egg in case I didn't get married in time to have children…

\- I understand…

\- So call me old fashioned if you want, but for the moment, I'm young and pretty and I have no intention to have a child out of the sacred wedlock…

Terry looked at her and he opened his mouth.

\- Ok, he finally said

\- So, I brought a friend with me, he's in the car and he's going to marry us…

\- Just like that?

\- Just like that…

\- But…

\- You stole my egg and you fertilized it and my baby is going to be born soon. You give a whole knew meaning to "immaculate conception"… You're going to marry me before his birth…

\- But Candy…

\- I thought you were ready to respect my conditions?

He looked at her. Get married? But… he was having a baby and he was a man, so… all right if it makes Candy happy! SO she won't be mad anymore….

\- All right, he finally said, how do we proceed?

\- Let's go see my friend , who is waiting for us by the parking lot

They walked together to the parking lot to find a man waiting for them

\- Who's the man? Asked Terry

\- He a captain of a ship I met when I was a young girl…

\- Ah…

\- He's like a father to me…

They arrived by the car.

\- Captain Niven, she said.

\- Yes, he said

Terry looked at the captain with gray hair who was looking at him.

\- Let me introduce you to Terry…

\- Please to meet you, said the captain

Seeing Terry dressed and with make up like a woman didn't seem to surprise him at all. Candy had asked him for a service and he was going to help her without asking questions.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Terry.

\- Go ahead Captain.

They were standing by the car.

\- Terrence, would you take Candy as your lawfully wedded wife here present?

He looked at Candy with love.

\- Yes, I will, said Terry.

\- Candice, would you take Terrence Grandchester here present as your husband?

\- Yes, I will, she said looking at Terry in the eyes

\- BY the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride… or not, he said looking at Terry, when you're alone

Candy jumped to the Captain's neck.

\- Thank you so much for your help Captain.

\- You're welcome Candy. I'm going to do and I wish you all the happiness

Captain Niven left them.

\- You trust him?

\- With my life…

\- He won't say anything?

\- Say what? He doesn't know anything.

\- He just married us and I'm dressed like a woman

\- For all you know, he thinks he married a couple of lesbians…

\- Candy!

\- Or he thinks you like dressing up like a woman

\- Well, I have to for the moment

\- You have individual room or collective?

\- Individual, why?

\- Well, I told you I was old-fashioned…

\- We got married, what else do you want?

\- Well, I think that I'm going to have a kid and it would be nice to at least spend one night together, right?

He looked at her surprised and smiling.

\- Mrs. Grandchester, are you asking me to make love to you? He said smiling?

\- Let's go to your bedroom, Clarence, said Candy with a sensual voice.

He took her hand. They got inside the Pony home and they met Miss Pony.

\- Juliet, you have a visitor?

\- Yes, Candy is my sister and she came to spend the night with me, is that possible?

\- Of course it's possible. It would be good for you to have some company; you always seem so lonely since you got here. It's the first time I see you in a good mood and looking good. Your sister has a good effect on you. Spend all the time you need with her!

\- Thank you Miss Pony, said Terry smiling with a little voice.

He took Candy's hand and they went upstairs to his bedroom and they closed the door behind them. They started kissing fierily.

\- Terry, she said

\- What?

\- I…

\- You what?

\- I'm a virgin…

Terry stopped and looked at her surprised.

\- "Immaculate conception" you were not kidding, were you?

\- Do I look like I'm kidding?

\- Why?

\- Why I'm still a virgin?

\- Yes…

\- Because I was keeping myself for my husband…

\- Oh…

\- I told you I was old fashioned…

He looked at her with eyes full of love.

\- But… with my belly…

\- I love your belly, she said touching it tenderly.

\- Are you sure?

\- I choose you to be my first, the father of my baby…, my husband

He felt proud all of a sudden.

\- Oh Candy, he said softly, thank you for this wonderful gift.

He took her lips softly this time around. He was so excited he had to calm down to find the right position for his wife. They found a common ground and they went together in seventh heaven.

The next morning, Candy woke up, got ready, kissed Terry's belly and left the Pony Home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The due date was getting closer and Terry couldn't wait to meet his baby. He woke up one morning with a light sensation of pain oh his belly…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Junior**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"The birth"**_

Alistair was in Canada in a meeting with Canadian buyers, finalising the contract for the deal with Expectane. Everything was perfect, they were going to be very rich. He had closed his cell phone and when he turned it on, he saw that Terry had left him so many messages! It was time!

\- Oh my God! He said dialling Terry's number.

Terry's cellphone rang. He was lying on the bed and he took his phone on the night table.

\- Where are you? Asked Terry.

\- In Canada…

\- What?

\- I was signing the contract…

\- I'm…. dying…

\- I'm coming, Terry…

Terry had shaved, and he put on a pink training suit. He decided to call Candy too, to ask her to come.

\- Hello?

\- Judy?

\- Yes…?

\- My belly is hurting since this morning…

\- Junior…?

\- Is coming…

\- Did you call Alistair?

\- He's in Canada… but he's jumping on the first plane…

\- I'm coming! Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine… don't move!

-  
\- Hurry, please…

Candy hung up panicked.

\- Quick, quick, the car, she said walking to the door…

\- Your keys, said an assistant

Candy went back, dropping everything on the counter where she was.

\- Yes, I'm going to need my keys, won't I? She said trying not to run.

She took the car keys to go join her husband.

But of course, Junior chose the day when there was more traffic on the highway. There was an accident on the freeway, the roads were closed. Candy wanted to fly with her car. Her baby was going to be born and she was eager to see the little being…a nd she was wondering how Terry was.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Miss Pony went to see Terry in his room, like he hadn't come down. She found him a volunteer at the door which was locked.

\- She hasn't eaten… she said, she's refusing to open the door!

\- Call doctor Hamilton, said Miss Pony.

\- All right, said the volunteer.

\- Juliet? Juliet? Are you all right? Open this door!

\- No, I want my Alistair… leave me alone! Said Terry

The discussion continued, until doctor Hamilton arrived. The doctor was a woman, started to knock on Terry's bedroom door.

\- Juliet? Open, it's docot Hamilton, I want to check you out.

\- No… I want my husband! Said Terry.

\- The doctor wants to see you to make sure everything is all right, said Miss Pony

\- But I don't want to see her! I want my Alistair!

It was out of questions for another doctor to check him ou and find out he's actually a man who is "pregnant". Where the heck was Alistair and Candy!?

Alistair managed to get to Chicago. He literally took the first flight. He was also stuck in the traffic jam. He tried calling Terry to reassure him.

\- Where are you? They're bothering me, they want to check me out…

\- Stuck in traffic… and don't open the door under any circumstances…

\- Awww! I… am not an idiot!...

\- I'm coming buddy, breathe, breathe… I'm coming…

Alistair hung up the phone and called one of his colleagues…

\- Dr. Martin?

\- Alistair?

\- I need your help…

\- What for…?

\- For a top secret operation… a C-section. Get rid of everybody…

\- I'm going to ask the anaesthesiologist to stay…

\- No, no anaesthesiologist… I said no one!

\- Come one, why? For a C-section, we need an anaesthesiologist!

\- We can handle it… you'll understand why… and please, don't tell anybody!  
We're going to have an C-section just the two of us?

\- Yes…

\- You're puzzling me, Alistair, what are you up to?

\- Nothing at all… get everything ready, would you?

\- All right…

\- Ciao!

Doctor Martin hung up the phone. He knew Alistair very well and he trusted him… he started to get things ready. The janitor was observing what was going on and he went to call Daniel who was at his office.

\- Mr. Legan, you told me to let you know if something weird was happening…

\- Yes…?

\- Well Dr. Martin sent everybody home. There's an operating room for an emergency … I heard them talking about a C something, would that interest you?

\- Thank you very much! I'm transferring the money into your account…. Said Daniel smiling

Alistair thought he was the smartest? Well he wanted to have his piece of cake!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Alistair finally arrived at the Pony Home and he was panicking. He found two employees…

\- Where is he?

\- "He"? Asked the employee

Alistair realised what he had just said. He had to calm down.

\- Him, well… she, my wife! Where is she?

\- Oh Juliet? On the first floor, in her room, answered the other one.

\- Thank you, he said running.

He climbed the stairs four by four and followed the two employees. He found everybody in front of Terry's door.

\- Please let me through!

Everybody body was startled moved from the door.

\- I'm here sweetie, Juliet!

Terry was on the bed and he had a sigh of relief. He stood up to open the door in pain and opened the door to fall into Alistair's arms who held him on one side and doctor Hamilton on the other side, everybody helped Terry go down the stairs…

\- Oh Alistair… my baby…

\- Yes, it's going to be fine.

\- My baby is coming, said Terry.

They arrived downstair and sharp pain hit Terry and he cursed:

\- OH SHIT

With his man's voice.

\- Breathe, Juliet, said Miss Pony, breathe

They went through the door to go outside, at the moment when Candy arrived and she was getting out of her car running to Terry. But in her legendary clumsiness, she hit Terry's belly…

\- Oww!

\- Oh sorry, said Candy, are you all right? It's going to be fine.

\- What are you doing here? Asked Alistair

\- What am I doing here? Said Candy, it's my baby!, not yours!

\- I put it there!

\- It's my ovum! Said Candy

\- Because you ovum got implanted in a man it makes a mother out of you?Said Alistair helping Terry in the back of the car?

\- Shut up, both of you! Said making a spectacle of yourself! Said Terry let's get out of here!

Candy went on the other side and got in the back seat. Terry put his head on her lap, Alistair looked at them. All the ladies were looking at them surprised by the conversation. He took the wheel and drove off. During the trip, Alistair was talking.

\- You've made peace with Doctor Candy?

\- Doctor Candy is here, said Candy ironically

\- You haven't told me…

\- Alistaior…if you want to know, she's my wife…

\- Your what?

\- His wife! Said Candy, you deaf on top of having the God Complex?!

\- You got married without telling me?

\- To the mother of my child… oww…

\- Ok, we'll see that later, said Alistair

\- Oh, I'm going to die, said Terry

Candy was trying to breathe on him… blowing.

\- Stop spitting on me, said Terry.

\- Oh sorry! Said Candy, it's going to be fine Clarence

\- Thanks for being there Judy…

He took his cell phone and called Dr. Martin.

\- Alistair, what's going on! Someone at the university call the press and the television…

\- Daniel ! The bastard! You think you can take care of it?

\- No, they're going crazy.

\- Alistair, what's going on?

\- I'd rather not talk about it over the phone… meet me at the main entrance.

\- What's going on? Asked Candy.

\- Daniel called the press.

\- So what are we going to do?

\- I don't know… I don't know… think Alistair, think…

A few minutes passed and then:

\- I have an idea!

He took his cellphone and called:

\- Patricia?

\- Yes my darling?

\- I need your help…

\- Anything you want…

\- Terry is going to have the baby…

\- Oh my God!

\- Only, Daniel called the press. They're waiting for us in front of the clinic…

\- What do you want me to do?

\- I want to come and get you to create a diversion.

\- If you give me a quickie first…

\- Patricia! You're obsessed!

\- Your baby is making me like that

\- All right, he said, you're crazy.

\- Good! I'm waiting for you…

\- Thank you honey, I love you…

\- I love you too…

\- Great idea buddy… it looks like Junior perforated something, said Terry

\- It's going to be fine, said Candy

\- Hang in there, Terry, said Alistair.

So they went at Patricia's to pick her up. She even had a little suitcase ready. She opened the door and jumped to his neck and kissed him on the lips… He closed the door and took her to the living room for a quickie on the couch…A few minutes later, she was coming out of the bathroom.

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes…

\- Let's go, Terry is waiting for us in the car with doctor Candy.

\- Doctor Candy?

\- Yes, he married her!

\- Oh my God! Said Patricia smiling.

She was wearing a red dress with her little suitcase was red with black polka dots. Alistair tookthe suitcase and they went downstairs together. She got in the car.

\- Hi Terry! Said Patricia smiling, how is it?

\- What do you think? Said a grumpy Terry

\- Easy buddy, you wanted to be a mommy, didn't you? Assume! Said Patricia.

Candy looked at her smiling. Terry gave her the look. Alistair went back behind the wheel and they went at the Clinic. Alistair went in the back to drop off Candy and Terry. Terry looked at the building.

\- How am I supposed to get in?

\- You will have to climb, said Alistair.

\- You're kidding! Said Terry stunned.

\- I'm afraid not, you don't have the choice…

\- I'm going to help you, Clarence…

\- Really? You know how to climb trees?

\- Don't you call me Judy? Said Candy smiling

\- I'll meet you upstairs, said Alistair

He took the car and he went with Patty to the main entrance and they found the Press… Daniel was with the dean of the university.

\- I hope it's important Legan, I had to interrupt my dinner with a generous donator of our university.

\- You will not be disappointed, it's a great scoop, in both sense of the word. Here they are! Let's go!

He took the dean in front of the main entrance to greet Alistair. Daniel was very sure of himself and he decided to make a little speech.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I'm Daniel Legan, the director of the university research. And this is the dean of the university. We are here today to find out about a wonderful experiment that's going to revolutionise the medical world. Thanks to some research that I personnaly supervised and the help of a new drug call "Expectane", doctor Terrence Grandchester, one of my assistant, who should get here ina moment, to give birth to a child he had carried himself to term.

All the reporters started to talk at the same time after a scream of stupor.

\- A pregnant dude? Said one.

\- Yes, said Daniel smiling, that's what I just said, he's pregnant1

A honk was heard, a car was arriving.

\- With a clock precision, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the first man in history who is going to give birth!

Some reporter started clapping. The car arrived. The photographers were taking pictures. It was Alistair's car, who came out, faking being surprised, saying:

\- What is this? What are you all doing here in front of my building? Get out of here! Get away! Don't you see that this is an emergency? Back off, leave! Come on!

He went around the car while saying that to push the reporter away surrounding his car. He arrived on the other side and he opened the door to get the passenger out, everybody was waiting… but instead of a pregnant man, it was a pregnant woman; Patricia who came out!

\- I'm going to be a mommy! Said Patricia waving at them.

\- It's a woman! Said a reporter.

Daniel turned around surprised.

\- It's only a woman, said a reporter

\- Hey, said Alistair, I won't allow you to speak about my wife like that!

Dr. Martin had arrived with a wheelchair in the crowd. That was the big secret? His wife was pregnant? He gave his hand to Patricia and helped her sit in the wheelchair and they got inside the building.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy was helping Terry climb to the first floor by the back entrance of the building by the fire escape.

\- Ok, let's go, there's no one in sight…

\- Oooh, said Terry climbing the ladder in pain.

\- You're going to make it! Said Candy, easy…

Terry continued climbing, the best way he could…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the front entrance, Daniel was being attacked for his "fake" declaration.

\- You said there was a pregnant man! It was a woman!

\- There is a pregnant man, said Daniel, I can swear to you!

The dean of the university approached Daniel to tell him:

\- If your family wasn't one of the biggest benefactor of the university, I would've fired you! How could you have disturbed my business diner for nonsenses?

\- There is a pregnant man, I swear to you, give me a chance to prove it to you…

\- Enough Daniel! You've done enough

The dean left. Daniel had to go back home in rage, the tail between his legs! Dam Alistair and damn Terrence Grandchester and that doctor Candy…But thinking about it, he said to himself that he didn't handle things well by cancelling Alsitair's Expectane project, which turn out to be a gold mine now since a man was able to be pregnant! He damn himself for cancelling the project. Now Alistair had probably sold his product elsewhere… But everything was not lost… he was a business man and he was smart one, he was going to find a way to get his part of the cake…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Terry were still climbing slowly since Terry was in pain.

Alistair and Patricia were in the elevator with Dr. Martin. Alistair pressed on the first floor. Patricia was pretending to be in labour in her wheelchair.

\- But why are we stopping on the first floor? Asked Dr. Martin to Alistair.

\- It's a surprise, said Alistair.

\- But I arranged the operating room on the third floor…

\- That's good, you did well, said Alistair.

The elevator got to the first floor and they got out. Patricia continued moaning.

\- They're not here yet… follow me, said Alistair, let's go to my office.

\- Who should be there? Asked Dr. Martin.

Doctor Martin pushed the wheelchair with Patricia and followed him to wait in his office. Patricia kept moaning.

\- Patricia, stop breathing, there's no staff, said Alistair

He showed them the waiting room and walked to his office.

On the balcony of his office, Alistair, Candy was helping Terry climb in…

\- Imagine a beautiful blue sky, said Candy to Terry to encourage him

\- With little birds? Asked Terry

\- Yes…

Alistair arrived and ran to the balcony of his cabinet, opening the door.

\- It's about time! He said Patricia, give him your chair, please.

Patricia stood up leaving the wheel chair.

\- Alistair? Said Dr. Martin, but what's going… Terry?

\- Good evening… Dr. Martin, said Terry out of breath.

\- That's our patient, said Alistair

\- Our patient? What do you mean? What's wrong with him?

\- Let's go on the third floor, his baby is coming.

\- His… did you say, his baby?

\- Yes, said Candy, he's pregnant!

Alistair was already in the elevator followed by Dr. Martin, Candy and Patricia. . They all went to the third floor to the operating room. The doctors got ready for the operation,. Terry was sweating and was blowing… Dr. Martin saw Terry's belly and he said:

\- Wow, he's got a big belly!

\- He's pregnant, you didn't hear?

\- Oh my God…

\- Can I do something? Asked Candy, I want to help…

\- Listen, this a dangerous operation, both for Terry and the baby… stay with Patricia… she'll keep you company

\- Oh, said Candy, all right.

Alistiair went inside the operation room… Candy went to see Patricia, who didn't seem fine at all…

\- Oww!

\- What? Said Candy

\- The baby…

\- No, not you too! Not now!

\- I'm afraid it's on it's way… I was obsessed with sex during this pregnancy… I wanted to do it all the time, we even had a quickie when he came to pick me up earlier…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy laughing…

\- And…

\- Sperm is a natural contraction accelerator… completed Candy, you've rushed the birth o fyour child…

\- Looks like it…but it was so good…

She was breathing and blowing.

\- I want Alistair…

\- He's helping Terry and I would've taken his place if I wasn't Junior's mother…

\- Oh yeah… Alistait told me… Junior… Terry was calling the baby Junior without knowing it was you ovum…

\- Really? Said Candy surprised

\- Yes… you were on the same wavelength… I think it's romantic!

It was during the breaks during the contractions…Candy said to herselt that she had always felt close to Terry … they had good chemistry, they were in perfect harmony in bed… and he was so cute with his labour pain… she thought he was handsome and attractive,,, she loved him! Learning that he was calling the baby Junior too…

\- How did you know he was calling the baby Junior too? Asked Candy

\- Well, he called tht baby Junior one time and Alistair asked him why Junior and he said that he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl… that's when Alistair told him that the person whom he got the egg from had called it "Junior" too…

\- So during our date, when I told him that I have frozen my ovum under the name "Junior", since I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl… I now understand why he seemed so lost…

\- And he wanted to tell you the truth on his state…

\- Oh my God!

\- He told you right after, right? And Daniel arrived…

\- Yes… This story is completely crazy. I'm going to have a b aby and I didn't carry it, but my husband did.

\- Husband? Did I miss something?

\- Yes… I was very angry when I learned what our men have done.

\- You too? I was in rage!

\- It's kind of incredible, don't you think so? Learning that men could take away this priviledge of giving birth made us angry?

They started laughing… Time went by fast, but not fast enough for the two ladies.

Alistair in the operation room with Dr. Martin performing the very particular operation , very dangerous. Terry was lying on the table with his big belly. Alistair disinfected the belly… and he touched it.

\- Are you feeling this?

\- No…

\- What about this?

\- No…

\- The anesthesia is starting to work…

\- All right, said Dr. Martin, let's start…

The two men started operating/ They didn't know what they were doing, since the baby was in the abdomen and not in utero… they had to be very careful not to damage the other organs.

\- Relax Terry, said Alistair, in a few moment, you're going to be holding your - child.

They opened the abdomen and they had a vacuum to absorb the amniotic fluid. Everything went fine. They got the baby out, which started to cry. Terry was moved to tears.

\- Here Terry, said Alistair also moved, oh Terry, it's a girl…

He cut the ombilical cord, he weighed the baby and gave it to Terry.

\- There you go, daddy, he said

Dr. Martin cleaned him up and stitched him up putting everything back inside Terry. Alistair got out and he went to give Candy the new… he found her with Patricia.

\- It's a girl, she weighing 3 k500, father and daughter are doing fine.

\- I have a daughter? Said Candy smiling

Then he saw that Patty wasn't well…

\- What's going on? Patricia?

\- Another birth, said Candy standing up to go see Terry.

And Alistair replaced her by Patricia's side.

\- Honey…

\- Your baby is coming…. I think we've had sex too manytime,it rushed the birth…

\- Oh,said Alistair smiling, he's due…

\- But I'mhappy, I love you Alistair.

\- I love you too my love… let's go have this baby… you want a natural birth?

\- No, I want an epidural!

\- All right!

He went to get the wheelchair to take her to the delivery room. Dr. Martin went to join him after he was done with Terry.

Candy went to the room and she found Terry with the baby, her baby!

\- Hey you! She said, can I come in?

\- Come in Judy, said Terry, who was carrying their daughter.

Candy came closer.

\- Oh my God, Clarence, you did it! She's so beautiful! She said touching her little hand.

\- She's so cute, isn't she? Said Terry

Candy kissed him on the lips…

\- She's perfect honey, Junior…

\- Let's call her "Junior"?

\- That's the name you gave her in the belly, wasn't it? And I have the same name to my ovum…

\- So, we were on the same wavelength ?

\- We have no other choice but to call her "Junior"…

\- I love you Candy… Ina kupenda

She looked at him, moved…

\- I love you too, Terry… thank you for the beautiful baby … Ina kupenda


	10. Chapter 10

_**Junior**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The tabloids"**_

Patricia was screaming while giving birth to her little boy! The baby was screaming loud and his parents were crazed with joy. She looked at her son and all the pain she had just felt disappeared and was forgotten.

\- Oh Alistair, he's so beautiful! She said looking at him moved.

\- That's my son, my son! Said Alistair smiling.

He kissed her on the mouth…

The baby was cleaned, wrapped and put into his mother's arms

\- Have you thought of a name? Asked Alistair

\- Well, I like Alistair Junior.

\- Junior?

\- Yes, since Terry had a girl…

\- Junior was because they didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl.

\- Well now that it's a girl; they would probably want to give her a girl's name…

The two "mommies" were put in the same room. Candy was in the room with Terry. Junior was in his little crib.

\- How are we going to explain the baby? Asked Terry.

\- Well we could tell the truth, said Candy.

\- The truth? Said Terry surprised.

\- Yes, that I just had a baby…, said Candy smiling

\- But…

\- People will see a baby, Terry, and nobody is going to imagine you carried it to term and gave birth to it…

\- She's right, said Alistair, who is going to believe a crazy story like that?

\- All right, but where are we going to live? Asked Terry

\- I have an apartment and I already arranged a room for the baby, Junior…

\- Junior? Said Patricia, but it's a girl…

\- Yes, said Candy, and we call her "Junior", that's how I called my ovum.

\- And that's how I call my embryo, said Terry, it's going to be Candice Junior…

\- Well mine is Alistair Junior, said Patricia

\- You'd wonder if we lack imagination, said Alistair smiling.

\- Well, I have eight months to look for an original name for the next one, said Candy, what do you think of Clarence if it's a boy and Judy if it's a girl, Terry?

Terry looked at her surprised.

\- Judy?

\- Clarence Junior? Continued Candy

\- You're pregnant?

\- Our wedding night as bear its fruits…

Terry looked at her with love… he took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips with love.

\- I wish I could've seen you in action with your big belly, said Patricia smiling

\- I wish I had seen that too, said Alistair smiling

\- I don't doubt it, vicious like you both are! Said Terry smiling

\- What are you talking about?

\- When you went to pick up Patricia earlier, said Terry

\- Oh yeah, so what? Said Alistair

\- I heard you tell her she was obsessed… you had a quickie before you came down

Patricia burst out laughing and Alistair blushed.

\- That would be a "yes" said Candy laughing.

\- You were in pain and you were listening to what I was saying? Said Alistair

\- I had labour pain, I wasn't deaf, said Terry laughing.

Alistair finally burst out laughing with the others. They were happy, they had their babies and they had their families.

Terry when to live with Candy in her apartment with the baby and Alistair went to live with Patricia. Terry took care of Junior, he wanted Candy to rest as much as she could in her state.

\- But, I can help you out during the night…

\- You're going to have your own nights when you'll have Clarence, said Terry

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm sure, said Terry, sleep, you know how many mums would like to be told to sleep?

\- You're a sweetheart, said Candy going back to sleep.

He went to take care of the Junior and he was talking softly to her and she looked at him like she understood what she was saying. She had big green eyes and freckles on her little nose and pink lips. She was exactly like the baby he was seeing in his dreams even before he knew Candy was its mummy… His heart burst out of love for his baby and his wife.

Alistair was also living his dream. He would take turns with Patricia to take care of the baby during the night. It wasn't a chore; it was a pleasure for him. He would talk to his son who looked a lot like him and he would tell him lots of little stories.

His contract with the Canadians was very productive. He was able to buy a house with a garden to play with his son. Terry was also able to do the same for his little family.

Daniel managed to get an article printed on Terry pregnant with images from the security cameras from the lab, because Alistair wouldn't tell him anything, of course. No respectable new paper wanted to print that kind of incredible story, afraid to have to publish a retraction… So the article was in the kind of paper nobody took seriously, those who would talk about the end of the world in a new future, alien babies etc… The article was clearly talking nonsense, since Daniel had no details on what really happened…

Terry was feeding Junior the bottle, when Candy arrived with the paper in question.

\- Don't tell me you read that rag, Judy.

\- Rag? Said Candy, oh this stupid tabloid? Well, there's an article about a "pregnant man" you know!

\- Legan! Said Terry angry, can't he just leave us alone?

\- Well he's sorry he missed the ship…

\- I hope my father is not going to read that article…

\- Your father? In England? I don't think the Duke of Grandchester reads rags like you call it…

\- Aside if the article talks about a pregnant man…

\- When were you planning to tell him you decided to play God and perform an act against nature?

\- You're still upset with me for that, aren't you?

\- I forgave you and how could I be upset when Iook at my little treasure? She's so beautiful!

\- Like her mummy, said Terry smiling

She approached him and kissed him on the forehead. She was on maternity leave to take care of Junior with Terry , while having morning sickness due to her on going pregnancy… Terry couldn't help thinking about his father's reaction, if he read the article and he also thought about his mother who will probably be disappointed for not being informed she was now a grandmother. Like she had read his mind, Candy asked him:

\- You still haven't called your mother, haven't you?

\- Well I'm trying to find a way to break the news to her, to her and my father.

\- I'm wondering what's stopping you, said Candy ironically.

Terry looked at her smiling… He wasn't in the mood for confronting his parents.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in England, the tabloids were talking about incredible stories like "The alien baby" "The end of the world in six months…" Etc… there was a headline saying " A pregnant man gives birth to a little girl…". Those who bought the papers didn't believe the stories at all, but they liked to read for entertainment.

The Duke of Grandchester was reading the "Financial Time" or the local paper, not those rags. He was at the back of his white Rolls Royce, going back home when he noticed the title of those tabloids of sensation in a kiosque. Since his car had stopped, he looked at the image and he thought he recognized his son on the front page… His heart jumped in his chest.

\- Miller He said talking to the driver.

\- Yes, Your Grace?

\- Could you get me a copy of that rag?

\- Rag, your Grace?

\- Those papers that tell nonsense, get me a copy please.

\- Very well, Your Grace…

The driver stopped the Rolls Royce on the side of the street, put on the parking lights and got out to go to the kiosque and bought a copy of the paper, asking himself why the duke wanted a copy of that rag, like he called it. He went back to his car and gave the paper to his boss and went back to the wheel.

The duke looked for the article in question and he found the incredible story of the man who had carried a child to term and who looked a lot like his son, because it was his son! Doctor Terrence Grandchester! What the heck was this all about?!

He finished reading the article before he got home at his castle. He got out of the car and he went to his office and took his phone to dial a number.

\- Eleonor?

He was hearing music in the background…

\- Are you partying?

\- What do you want Richard?

\- Do you have news about your son?

\- You mean "our son"? He's fine, as far as I know.

\- Really? When was the last time you saw him?

\- A few months ago…

\- Really? He wasn't pregnant?

Eleonor who had left the reception room where she was at to go to a quieter place to talk. She thought she heard him wrong.

\- I beg your pardon? Is this a joke?

\- You've heard me.

\- I don't think it's funny…

\- Me neither…

\- What are you talking about?

\- I read that in a rag…

\- The Pravda?

\- There are lots of rags in the world…

\- What are you doing reading rags instead of your Financial Times?

\- I saw a picture of our son on the first page, saying he was pregnant and that he gave birth to a little girl…

\- Those papers also say that the end of the world is for tomorrow and that there's an alien baby…

\- Yes, but usually, there are no pictures of my son…

\- Richard…

\- Where there's smoke, there's fire… I'm coming to America to come and see him… You could've kept an eye on him!

\- He's an adult, he's a doctor! I don't need to keep an eye on him!

\- Of course, your career comes before anything else…

\- Don't start; Master the Duke I have a duty to fulfil!

\- Read the rag and then call me… We're going to go see our son together…

\- All right, I'll call you back…

Eleonor hung up the phone. She called her assistant to get her a copy of the "rag"…

The duke asked his assistant to make arrangements for his trip to America and he went to Buckingham Palace that same evening. Dinner at Buckingham Palace was because the American president was visiting. All the members of the British Upper class were there…

During those dinner there was all sorts of conversations. On the weather, currents events, weird stories… They talked about the Alien baby, the end of the world and of course the pregnant man who gave birth to a little girl… The duke was hoping no one had read the article in questions, that they've only seen the headlines… But of course that would've been too good to be true… For some reason, people liked weird stories…

\- I saw the article about the pregnant man, said Lady Covington, the shrew; I don't know if it's a coincidence of names, but his name was Terrence Grandchester… do you know him, your Grace?

The duchess of Grandchester was red; the duke was calm and replied:

\- Terrence Grandchester is the name I gave my first born…

\- Oh yeah, did he tell you what he was doing was against nature?

\- He's in America, doing research on fertility…, said the duke

\- He went way beyond if he managed to carry a child, said Lady Covington

\- Lady Covington, said the duke, don't tell me you believe what is printed in that rag. They're nonsense from wannabe reporters that have nothing better to do but make up weird storied and I'm even surprised they get paid for that crap!

\- Lady Covington, said the queen, I'm sure the duke of Grandchester is not very comfortable with this subject of conversation. Richard, can you send me the file on your son's research to my assistant? I would like to take a look at it…

And all of a sudden, everybody was interested in the work Terrence was doing in America. The Duchess was sulking, because the attention was on the duke's son, Richard's "bastard"… The rest of the evening went on fine for the duke.

During the ride back home inside the white Rolls Royce…

\- Your son couldn't behave better in America? It's humiliating to be the subject of the conversation like that.

\- Yet, it's fun when it's on other people…

\- Can you tell him to avoid making a spectacle of himself?

\- Why? Because the queen wants to finance his research? That's the real reason of your anger right?

The duchess didn't reply.

\- I'm leaving for America early in the morning, he said

\- What? But…

\- I'm going to go see my son and tell him the queen wants to invest in his research…

He wanted to add: "And see with my own eyes if he's had a baby", but he'd rather keep quiet, the duchess was already sulking. The rest of the trip happened in silence.

The next morning, the duke took the plane to go to America to surprise his son.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker was reading the rag and couldn't believe her eyes. Usually, she didn't believe those tabloid newspaper, or what they published, but this article was on her son. She knew better than anybody that where there's smoke, there's fire. He cellphone rang.

\- Richard, she said instinctively

\- You read the article?

\- Yes…

\- And what do you think about it?

\- That it's bull…

\- But…?

\- Where there's smoke, there's fire… I know he was working on fertility treatment to help pregnant women…

\- He would've tried the treatment on himself?what a crazy idea!

\- Think about it a little, if this is all true, if he really carried a child to term by being a man not made for that… how much more a woman who his naturally made for that would be able to do so?

\- We don't know what's going on, I'm on my way…

\- Where are you?

\- On the plan. Can you meet me at Chicago airport?

\- When is your plane getting here?

\- I'll be there in about 4 hours.

\- All right, I'll be there…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was the evening, after dinner when there was a ring at the door at Candy and Terry's. Terry was carrying Junior and rocking her.

\- Are you waiting for someone?

\- No…

\- I'm going to go see who it is…

She to open the door, not without tripping on a pouf at the entrance of the living room. She opened the door and she found herself in front of a couple.

\- Who is it honey? Asked Terry.

\- I think your parents read the rags, said Candy.

\- What? Said Terry standing up

He still had Junior in his arms and he got to the door…

\- Mum, dad? Good evening! Come in!

\- Yes, I'm so clumsy, said Candy smiling, come in, please.

Terry and her moved away and let them in… the couple came in. Eleonor was amazed by Junior.

\- Well, hello you! She said taking her in her arms! Hello! You're so beautiful! Look at those beautiful rosy cheeks!

She kissed her on the cheeks.

\- I'm your grandmother! Daddy didn't tell me you were born! Bad daddy! No Candy for you!

\- Mum! Said Terry, dad, let me introduce you to Candice, my wife and Candice Junior, our daughter…

They had arrived in the living room and had sat down.

\- Pleased to meet you , said Candy smiling, may I offer you something to drink?

\- No, thank you, said Eleonor without taking her eyes off of her granddaughter.

\- No, thank you, said the duke.

The duke and Eleonor were sitting on the leather couch in the living room. They were looking at the baby and looking at Candy. She looked like her. That story could've been made up? But he also saw Candy's belly which was starting to show… Was it possible she got pregnant very fast?

\- What brings you by? Asked Terry

\- The fact that my son has made us grandparents without breathing a word to us, said the duke

\- Mum, dad, started Terry

\- And we also wanted to check the story published in the rag, said Eleonor

\- What story? tried Terry

\- That you carried a baby to term…

\- You're not going to believe what those rags are saying, said Terry

\- Where there's smoke, there's fire, said Terry

\- Dad…

\- Why don't you show us our belly, said his father

\- What? Said Terry surprised.

\- Yes, said his mother, if you didn't give birth to this baby, you shouldn't have any scars.

\- What if it's an old wound?

\- Which we don't know of? I don't think so, said the duke.

\- Terry, said Candy, they're your parents…

Terry looked at his parents. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. He undid his shirt and showed the scar…

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor

The duke mumbled a curse.

\- What's going on? Asked the duke, you wanted to test the product on yourself?

\- It was only supposed to be until we get enough data for the Canadians, started Terry, I was a guinea pig, it was supposed to be just for 4 months…

\- Oh my God! Said his mother.

\- But I got attached to my baby and I continued the treatment without telling my partner… continued Terry

\- Incredible! Said Eleonor, you had to find a way to take away the only privilege God gave us over you!

Eleonor had the same reaction as all the women. She turned to Candy.

\- What about you, the baby looks like you, how could you have agreed to such an act?

\- He stole my ovum, said Candy

\- It was Alistair, he was supposed to get an anonymous egg, explained Terry, so he "borrowed" one from Candy.

\- I didn't know about it, it's theft!

\- And when you found out, you just fell into his arms? Asked the duke ironically

\- I was already interested in him, but I got very angry…

\- It took her a little while to forgive me and we got married, because she didn't want to have a baby out of wedlock…

\- Oh my God! Said the Duke cursing

\- Richard, there's a baby in the room, said Eleonor looking at him

\- Dad, Candy is my wife and we're a family and it's getting bigger, like you can see…

\- And when did you intend to tell us the news? Asked Eleonor

\- I had to learn about it in a rag! Said the duke, do you realise that shrew of Lady Covington humiliated me during a dinner at Buckingham Palace?

\- In front of the queen? Said Terry, I bet you got away with it like a charm.

\- He even got full of investors, including the queen herself! Said Eleonor

\- Really dad? Said Terry smiling

\- Really! And I'm reassured to see that your treatment exists even if I'm all shaken up by the idea that you carried this little treasure inside of you! How was it?

\- It was the most extraordinary experiment I've ever lived! It was better than making love!

Everybody burst out laughing and Candy added:

\- That's not very flattering for me! She said

\- Mum, you, Candy was a virgin.

\- Seriously? You gave a whole new meaning to the term "immaculate conception"

\- And she forced me to marry her first…, said Terry

\- It was for the baby, said Candy

\- But I was happy to marry the woman I loved, because I couldn't stop thinking about her… I was even dreaming that the baby had her face! It was like subconsciously, I knew it was her baby!

\- And I couldn't stop thinking about him, since our first meeting, said Candy looking at him with love and he spoke Swahili, he had everything I could ever desire in a man.

\- You were not upset with him? Asked Eleonor

\- Oh yes, she was, said Terry, all the women who learn about this story get angry, like we stole the holy grail…

\- You have everything in the world, said Eleonor, we have to fight for everything! And now you find a way to take away what God and Mother Nature gave us naturally? I think it's despicable!

\- What? Sharing the pain doesn't please you? Said Terry.

\- You'd think that women would be happy to see a man have labour pains, said the duke

\- That is not the point! Said Eleonor angry, on top of everything else you've got the God complex!

\- Anyway, the queen wants to invest in your research, Terry, said his father and a lot followed her lead.

\- Great news, said Terry. Mum, Candy and Patricia, Alistair's wife all had the same reaction as you… I understand more or less what you mean… believe me. Our first goal was to help infertile women and those unable to carry a child to term… not for men to bear children… anyway, after the pain I felt, I don't think many men are going to run to carry babies, they would rather pay for surrogate mothers…

\- What a weird idea it is to want to feel labour pain, Terrence! Said the duke

\- I wasn't supposed to go that far… I should've stopped at 3 or 4 months…

\- And Junior would never have existed, Terry! Said Candy

\- Sorry honey, but like you saw, I wasn't able to stop it… so dad, you came so we could talk business? Let's go to my office.

Terry went to kiss his daughter and got out of the living room with his father. Candy stayed with Eleonor and they started talking.

\- So how are you? Not too tired?

\- Everything is fine, looks like this child is giving me more energy.

\- Magnificent! Shes's so beautiful; I can't get enough looking at her!

The rest of the evening, went on fine. The duke and Terry were able to do good business. Candy and Eleonor went to put Junior to bed together. The little family was fine. The duke spent a few days with his son's family and Eleonor and then they went back home. Terry promised to go see them as soon as the baby will be born.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Alistair had organised a reception at his family's manor, to celebrate the success of Expectance, especially after getting investors from Great Britain, because the great aunt couldn't really leave the manor. Before the reception, there was a little family reunion in one for the living rooms. The great aunt talked.

\- Alistair, I'm very happy to see that you now have a family and that you've reconciled with your wife. I wish you all the happiness in the world, even if I wished you were living here. But I understand your desire to live your own lives.

\- The contract with the Canadians , said Niel a little bitter, you excluded me…

\- I didn't exclude you, said Alistair, you put an end to it… and now, thanks to Terry we now have British investors…

\- But you continued without telling me… your associate even gave birth to a baby.

\- What are you talking about? Said the great Aunt

\- Yes, the baby his friend gave birth to it…, continued Daniel

\- Really? Said Archie, you putting me on!

\- Tell them Alistair…

Alistair looked at his family. There was no way he was admitting anything.

\- Expectane works. I tried it on a male monkey and he was able carry a pregnancy to 4 months…

\- A make monkey? Said Archie, but the baby your friend had…

\- Is my baby, said Candy smiling.

Candy's belling was prominent…Archie didn't say anything. Annie was listening attentively.

\- Alistair, ever since I got married, I've been trying to have a baby and I keep having miscarriages, she said.

\- Really? Archie ? Why haven't you told me anything?

\- To tell you the truth, I never thought you'd be able to help us out, Alistair. When we were little, all of your inventions exploded…

\- That's why I concentrated on research and medicine and I made it! Said Alistair a little upset by his brother's lack of confidence in him.

\- I was thinking about consulting a fertility specialist, said Archie

\- While your brother has a miracle potion? Said the great aunt outraged.

\- Come and see me at my office tomorrow, said Alistair to Annie

\- You're going to make a deal with me, said Archie, I'm family…

\- Exactly, said Alistair, you're rich and you can afford it!

\- To have a child, I'm ready to pay, said Archie who was carrying Alistair Junior.

\- Daniel, you'll get your part of the cake… you're family and you helped us develop Expectane, even fi you didn't want to see our project bear it's fruits and I have one condition, you have to stop spreading the rumours that Terry carried a child to term. And stop publishing weird stories in those rags! The tests on human are forbidden…

Daniel was sulking , but he agreed. The reception started and a lot of people and pharmaceutical companies signed contract with them. Terry was talking to Alistair on the side.

\- You thought about third world countries? Asked Terry.

\- Yes…, we've made so much profits that we can afford to help third world countries…

Candy arrived. She had heard the last sentence, and she smiled and hugged Alistair.

\- That's wonderful…, she said.

Annie arrived…

\- Is it true what Daniel is saying? Terry you carried Junior?

\- Annie, said Alistair, just tell yourself that soon you will have a baby… let's suppose that Expectane is powerful enough to allow a man to carry a baby , how much more is it going to help a woman who is naturally made for that? You're going to take some for the first three months, then , when the pregnancy would be going normally, you could stop, depending on your health.

\- Oh, thank you Alistair! Said Annie hugging him with enthousiasm.

At the end of the evening, Alistair, Patricia, Candy and Terry were leaving the manor…

\- I'm going to have another baby… You need a little brother or little sister for little Alistair too, said Candy.

\- I don't know if I can go through the pain of another birth…, said Patricia.

\- Well it doesn't have to be you if you don't want to…, said Candy

There was a moment of silence, they all looked at Alistair… he was carrying his son.

\- What? Oh no! There is no way! Are you tripping or what?

\- But it's the most beautiful experiment in the world, said Terry, you'll see…

\- I don't care! There is no way I'm giving birth to a child! Said Alistair categorically, you're all crazy, oh my God!

He got out of the manor with his son his arms. Terry followed him trying to convince him to have the experiment, that it was worth it… Candy and Patricia were following them laughing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A while later, Annie was pregnant and with Expectane, she didn't miscarry… A lot of women were able to have their dream of having a child come true with that miracle product. Alistair and Terry were able to create programs for poor families who didn't have medical insurance. Expectane made a lot of people happy in the world.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
